


Aladdin

by Jsounds



Category: Aladdin (1992), Aladdin (2019), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Boys in Chains, Chains, Clone Sex, Daddy Kink, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Dungeon, Everyone Is Gay, Father/Son Incest, Fucking, Gay, Gay Sex, Genie - Freeform, Guards, Inspired by Aladdin (Disney Movies), M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Orgy, Outdoor Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Porn With Plot, Prison, Recasting, Retelling, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Selfcest, Sex, Sex Magic, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Villains, Wall Sex, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-26 19:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsounds/pseuds/Jsounds
Summary: A retelling of the classic Disney story, Aladdin. However, this story is far more sexier and gayer, with threesomes, orgies, kinky genies and a slutty prince.Cast:Aladdin = Mena MassoudAbu = Drew Ray TannerJasmine = Jordan FisherGenie = Ross LynchJafar = Idris ElbaIago = Anthony MackieThe Sultan = Winston DukeRoyal Guards = Carlos Pena & Michael B JordanJafar's Disguise - Ray Fisher
Relationships: Drew Ray Tanner/Michael B. Jordan, Drew Ray Tanner/Ray Fisher, Drew Ray Tanner/Ross Lynch, Idris Elba/Anthony Mackie, Idris Elba/Anthony Mackie/Karamo Brown, Jordan Fisher/Winston Duke, Mena Massoud/Carlos Pena Jr., Mena Massoud/Drew Ray Tanner, Mena Massoud/Drew Ray Tanner/Ray Fisher, Mena Massoud/Drew Ray Tanner/Ross Lynch, Mena Massoud/Jordan Fisher, Mena Massoud/Jordan Fisher/Drew Ray Tanner, Mena Massoud/Ray Fisher, Mena Massoud/Ross Lynch, Winston Duke/Idris Elba
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

A long time ago in the Middle East, was the beautiful city of Agrabah. A land where camels roamed, pulling caravans through the chaotic streets - but a place the people would all call home. Markets lined the streets selling every spice or satin shawls while the poor desperately tried to haggle the price. It's a mystical land, with secrets yet to be discovered as we explore a road that can take us to good or to greed, darkness and fortune…

One night as the moon lit up the sand outside the grand city, there was the Sultan’s Grand Vizier, Elba. He was wearing long, flowing black robes over a deep red garment with bell sleeves, then a tight jet black shirt with long sleeves underneath. He also had a bright red, silk sash that's tied around his waist. He wears a very distinctive black headdress which has a very prominent, deep red gemstone and a crimson feather placed just above it. He held a gold, ruby eyed cobra-headed staff that he’d rarely be seen without. He was sitting on a camel, with his malicious sidekick on his shoulder - Anthony. He was a red falcon with a very snarky attitude. They were waiting to meet a thief, who they had trusted to retrieve the second half of a gold scarab beetle, which would be the key to their cruel plan. Eventually, the wait came to an end as a camel soon came trotting over with Karamo Brown riding on top.   
“You're late.” Elba growled as Karamo slipped off of the camel’s back. He was wearing a lot of white and brown rags.  
“I ran into trouble.” He claimed as Elba also gracefully dropped down.  
“Do you have it?” Elba snarled. Anthony’s beady eyes watched as Karamo pulled the second half of the golden scarab beetle from a satchel on his camel. Elba went to snatch it, but Karamo smirked as he pulled it away.  
“Na-ah-uh… Let me see my treasure.” But the thief didn't have a choice as Anthony flew off of Elba's shoulder and snatched the scarab in his yellow claws before flying back towards his master. But, in a surprising cloud of scarlet smoke, the falcon was replaced by a very sexy young man. He wore a red leather jacket over a shirtless body and a pair of tight, red boxer briefs. Anthony casually handed the scarab to the vizier.  
“Good boy, my dear Anthony.” Elba smirked. “And don't worry, my dirty friend. You'll get your reward.” He said before the eyes in his cobra staff lit up a bright red. The clothes on Karamo’s body faded away in a dim crimson glow, along with the clothes on Elba's body. The thief’s body was ripped, muscular and his defined lines were still visible in the moonlight. Between his legs was an impressive 8 inch, soft cock that dangled between his legs. Elba, on the other hand, had a bulky, muscular, wide body with bulging muscles that were impossible to miss. Under a wild set of pubes was a thick, semi hard 9 and a half inch cock.   
“What the fuck?” Karamo blurted out, looking down at himself in shock and confusion.  
“You may have noticed I was vague when I spoke about your reward.” Elba said in a quiet tone.  
“Master loves his boys.” Anthony smirked, still in his leather jacket and the briefs which seemed to be tenting.  
“You tricked me!” Karamo gasped.   
“I'm sure you'll enjoy it, all the same.” Elba muttered, dropping his staff and forcing himself onto the thief.

As much as he wanted to fight for his pride, Karamo found himself kissing back as Elba attacked his lips with his own.  
“Lookin’ hot, master.” Anthony smirked, rubbing his crotch as he watched the tongues battling it out. The bird-man came behind Karamo and began kissing his neck as his bulge pressed against the thief's round ass. Anthony’s hands explored Karamo’s ripped body until finally wrapping his fingers around the hardening cock. “Mmmmm master… I think he wants it.” Anthony whispered into Karamo’s ear.  
“Then he should get down on his knees…” Elba smirked, breaking off. Karamo wasn't gonna deny it, so he obeyed. His knees landed in the sand as he knelt between Elba and Anthony - looking up at their gorgeous, defined bodies that were lit up in the moonlight. “Taste your reward.” Elba commanded, harshly gripping Karamo’s head and forcing his cock into the man’s throat. He immediately choked as he felt the rod of meat start fucking his neck.  
“Looks like he doesn't take it like I can…” Anthony smirked, taking out his own 7 and a half inch, hard as rock cock.   
“Mmmmm nobody can, Anthony.” Elba grunted as he held Karamo’s head still, forcing him to gag. Tears began streaming down Karamo’s cheeks but despite what it might look like, he was loving it. His hard cock throbbed as he drooled around the thick shaft, enjoying the feeling of being their bitch.   
“Can I have a go?” Anthony asked, slapping his cock on Karamo’s cheek.   
“Of course.” Elba said, pulling the cock out of Karamo’s mouth. He barely had time to breathe before Anthony shoved his own meat into his mouth. Thankfully it wasn't as big, so Karamo felt like it was a bit of a break, even if he did still gag every now and then as it abused his throat.   
“Fuck, that feels good…” Anthony groaned, thrusting his hips into the warm mouth.   
“I think he loves his reward now, doesn’t he?” Elba smirked and Karamo nodded on Anthony’s cock.   
“How do you always find these slutty thieves?” Anthony moaned.  
“It's Agrabah, Anthony. Everyone here is a slut.” Elba reminded him. “Now get him in position for me.”

Soon, Karamo was back on his feet, but bending right over so he could continue bobbing his head up and down on Anthony’s cock. Meanwhile, Elba was getting behind the thief's ass. He spat on his own cock before pressing it against his hole.   
“Please be gentle, usually I'm the one on to-ARRRRRGH!” Before Karamo could finish, Elba was already shoving his meat straight inside. “Oh fuckkkkk!” He cried, digging his nails into Anthony’s hips.  
“I think he likes it.” Anthony smirked before forcing his cock back into the man's mouth, making him gag on it.   
“Of course he does…” Elba growled, thrusting his hips back and forth, aggressively. Karamo moaned around Anthony’s cock, feeling intense pain and pleasure.   
“Fuck, that feels so good…” Anthony grunted as the man choked on his dick, drooling around it.  
“He's nice and tight… Hasn't been fucked in a long time…” Elba groaned, pumping his cock in and out of the abused hole. “Fuck, I'm gonna cum!” He muttered as his balls continued to slap against Elba’ ass.   
“C-Can I see it?” Anthony asked.   
“Mmmm good idea…” Elba smirked. He soon pulled his meat back out of Karamo’s ass so he could then spray his load directly onto his back. “Arrrghh fuck yeah! Mmmmm you little bitch…” Elba groaned.   
“Fuck that's hot!” Anthony grunted before pulling his cock out of Karamo’s mouth and began jerking off hard and fast. Karamo opened his mouth, ready. “Oh fuck! Ohhhhh fuckkkkk…” Anthony moaned out before shooting his load all over Karamo's handsome face and his bald head. When they were done, Elba and Anthony released their hold of the thief, and he fell to the sand, panting heavily. “That was fun.” Anthony muttered, stepping over to Elba.  
“I thought you'd enjoy that.” Elba smirked before they shared a passionate, hungry kiss. 

Karamo laid flat in the sand, exhausted, naked and covered in spunk. Elba and Anthony stepped over to the camel they rode in on, the master picking his staff on the way. He made the eyes glow before Elba' clothes materialised back onto his body, as well as Karamo’s.   
“Pleasure doing business with you.” Elba said, getting on his camel. Anthony returned to his falcon form in another puff of smoke, landing on his master’s shoulder. Elba took out the two halves of the scarab, with a glint of excitement in his eyes. “It's finally time, Anthony…” Elba whispered before he connected the two pieces. The golden beetle glowed before flying from Elba’ hands and in a very purposeful direction.  
“Follow it!” Anthony squawked as Elba made the camel chase after it. They rode across the sand dunes, being followed by Karamo until soon… The ground beneath them rumbled. A giant tiger’s head, made from the desert’s surface raised from the ground, towering over the King’s Vizier and his falcon.   
“This is it… The Cave of Wonders…” Elba muttered. The mouth opened and inside a fiery, yellow light glowed behind the tongue and sharp teeth made of sand.   
“Holy shit...” Karamo gasped, still trying to get cum out of his beard.   
“You want a better reward? I'll give you all the riches and gold you want if you go inside and retrieve me a lamp.” Elba told the thief.   
“Just the lamp!” Anthony insisted.  
“As much as I'm loving the cum dripping down my thigh, I need real treasure. Money. Is that a guarantee?” Karamo questioned.  
“Of course.” Elba nodded.  
“Then consider it done.” Karamo smirked before pulling a dirty white neckerchief up to his eyes.   
“You think he’s really gonna be able to do this?” Anthony whispered into Elba's ear as they watched the thief step towards the mouth.  
“We’ll soon find out.” Elba muttered in anticipation.   
“WHO DARE DESERVES MY SLUMBER?!” The Cave of Wonders growled.   
“I-It is I, Karamo!” The thief stammered.  
“KNOW THIS. ONLY ONE MAY ENTER HERE. ONE WHOSE WORTH LIES FAR WITHIN. THE DIAMOND IN THE ROUGH.” The Cave of Wonders said, dramatically. The three of them exchanged the same, confused look.  
“What are you waiting for? Go on!” Elba barked. However, the moment Karamo stepped into the mouth, the giant tiger head roared ear splittingly loud. The mouth crashed down as Karamo screamed in horror, being swallowed up in the sand.   
“NOOO!!!” Elba yelled, throwing his arm over his face as sand blew over him and his falcon.   
“SEEK OUT THE DIAMOND IN THE ROUGH.” The Cave of Wonders said as the tiger head disappeared into the ground with no trace of the thief. However, the two halves of the scarab laid in the sand, disconnected.   
“For fucks sake! Are we ever gonna get that fucking lamp?!” Anthony complained. “Just forget it! I can't afford to molt like this! It's stress, y’know that?” He said, shaking off feathers.   
“Patience, Anthony, patience. Karamo was obviously not worthy.” Elba said, calmly, brushing the sand off his robes.  
“No shit!” Anthony spat.   
“Only one may enter…” Elba muttered. “We must find this one, this… Diamond in the rough…”


	2. One Jump Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aladdin runs away from the royal guards after stealing bread, meeting up with his partner in crime, Drew.

“Stop thief!” A guard yells the next morning in the streets of Agrabah. A young street urchin named Aladdin was desperately trying to steal a simple loaf of bread. As many of the men and women of Agrabah have noticed, Aladdin is very handsome for a street rat. With a muscular yet skinny body, broad shoulders and curly dark hair with deep chestnut eyes - it's hard not to stare. As a poor kid, his clothes are limited. He walked barefoot and wore just a sleeveless purple vest that showed off his abs in a way Aladdin was secretly proud of. He also wore a pair of extremely baggy, cream coloured pants with a few patches he had used to cover rips and holes. A red fez also sat on his head of curls - a signature look all the admirers loved. As mentioned, he was running away from the palace guards who were trying to stop him from stealing… again.   
“I'll have your head for a trophy, street rat!” One of the guards threatened, holding out a sword, on the other side of a rooftop, thinking they had cornered Aladdin. They wore turbans with yellow sashes, black armour and white royal pants.   
“All this just for a loaf of bread?” Aladdin sighed before leaping off of the rooftop. He fell into a street of Agrabah, grabbing a washing line on the way so he could swing down, though he still ended up falling onto the ground in a thud. But, he still had his loaf of bread, which was all he really cared about.   
“YOU WON’T GET AWAY SO EASY!” A guard yelled from the roof he came from.   
“I dunno, seemed pretty easy to me.” Aladdin said, winking at a couple girls and boys nearby.  
“THERE HE IS! DON’T LET HIM GET AWAY!” Another Palace guard shouted, appearing at the other end of the street along with a couple others.   
“Oh fuck!” Aladdin muttered before he burst into a sprint, going down an alley, but was quickly blocked off by another guard. Urgently taking a plank of wood off the floor, Aladdin used it to counter the attacker and bashed the guard’s sword from his hand. Aladdin hurriedly climbed up a tower of barrels, out of reach.   
“Can't you guys just appreciate I'm broke?!” Aladdin said, cockily, before kicking the barrels down, making them crash into the oncoming guards.   
“Riff raft!”   
“Street rat!” They yelled after Aladdin as he climbed some scaffolding.  
“It's just a little snack!” Aladdin insisted, standing on top of a teetering tower of construction.  
“Rip him open and take it back!” Another guard spat, trying to shake the wobbly structure Aladdin stood on. Aladdin quickly managed to jump off, swinging on a wooden beam before leaping through a window. It just so happened to be the Agrabah gay brothel that was filled with men Aladdin had met before. Rugs and beds were everywhere, along with some convoluted sexy mechanisms.   
“You bottoming today, Aladdin, or are you running away from another crime?” Charles Melton, one of Aladdin’s regulars asked, completely naked and being sucked off by Joivan Wade - another regular.  
“Unfortunately the latter… Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat, I’ll tell you all about it when I got the time!” Aladdin blurted out as he ran past the various people fucking, before jumping through another window and landing back down in the street.   
“THERE HE IS!” A guard yelled, appearing with some more friends down the end of the road. Aladdin ran and ran until more guards appeared in front of him.  
“Let's not be too hasty!” Aladdin tried, as they backed him up against a door.  
“Hey tasty.” It opened, revealing an old flame of Aladdin’s.  
“Oh… Hi Mike Colter.” Aladdin said, seeing the huge, muscular, shirtless man.  
“Need a hand?” He asked.  
“Please!” So, Colter picked Aladdin off the ground and threw him up so he could leap over the guards, doing flips in the air until he landed behind them, rolling into a run. After sprinting past a couple more blocks, Aladdin found a large building with stairs circling the perimeter of it and quickly sprinted up the tower. Somehow the guards knew what he was doing because a couple of them cut him off halfway, but not just before a window. Aladdin jumped through, running past an elderly couple fucking in the doggy position.  
“Never too old, I say!” Aladdin chuckled, grabbing a rug on the way. “Now all I gotta do is juuuump!” He said before jumping through the second window. He held the rug above his head like a parachute and used it to glide downwards into an alleyway, finally losing the guards.

“Hey Drew.” Aladdin panted, seeing his best friend sat back against a wall in the alley, waiting patiently. He also wore a sleeveless, maroon vest, a purple fez and a pair of dark brown shorts. He had long, dark hair too, though it was a bit thicker and darker than Aladdin’s.   
“Hey… Took you long enough.” He chuckled. Aladdin and Drew had been stealing food off the streets for as long as they could remember, both being homeless and both being each other’s only family.   
“I was being chased by like… 90 guards!” Aladdin defended.  
“90?! Jeez, the street rat ain't as subtle as the street monkey, is he?” Drew smirked.   
“Hey, shut up, I got it, didn't I?” Aladdin scoffed, showing off his loaf of bread. However, just as Aladdin split the bread, he couldn't help but notice the children on the other end of the alleyway, looking as though they were rummaging through pots and boxes searching for food.  
“Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, I want this bread, Aladdin.” Drew said, following Aladdin's gaze.   
“They're kids, Drew. They need it more than us.” Aladdin reasoned.  
“Fuck, why’d I have to be friends with the nice thief..?” Drew groaned.  
“Because you needed a nice thief.” Aladdin said with a smile before going over to the children and handing them the loaf of bread. They grinned as they took it, before shyly hurrying off.  
“So now what?” Drew sighed.  
“I'm sorry… I'm sure I can make it up to you.” Aladdin smirked, wrapping his arms around Drew's waist.  
“Mmm, you’d better.” The street monkey whispered before the two connected their lips.

Drew pushed Aladdin back until he was up against a wall, hungrily attacking his lips. Their tongues eagerly explored each other’s mouths as their hands ran up and down each other’s bodies, under the vests.  
“F-Fuck me, Drew…” Aladdin breathed between kisses.   
“Mmmmm you want me to fuck this juicy, sweet ass?” Drew smirked, reaching down under the waistband of Aladdin's baggy pants and squeezing his round, perky butt cheeks   
“Please, babyyy…” Aladdin nodded, reaching into Drew’s pants and wrapping his fingers around the shaft of meat.   
“Fuck, like I could ever say no…” Drew half laughed before kissing Aladdin again. They made out for a bit longer, hungry for each other, before Drew finally broke off. “Knees.” He instructed. Aladdin didn't need to be told twice. He dropped onto the sandy concrete as Drew dropped his pants around his ankles. Drew’s 7 and a half inch cock stood proudly. However, Aladdin didn't look at it for long before he swallowed it up. From all his practice with Drew, he could now deepthroat the meat with ease. “Oh fuck yeaaaah…” Drew groaned, watching his cock disappear inside Aladdin's throat. That feels so good baby…” He moaned quietly as Aladdin worked his mouth up and down his shaft. Drew’s fingers gripped the wall of a house behind Aladdin as he listened to Aladdin sucking on his cock, slurping and swallowing the whole thing. “You're so fucking good at that…” Drew groaned, taking off his vest before putting his hands back against the wall. Aladdin reached up and began groping Drew’s pecs as he continued deepthroating every inch.  
“Suh hawwwght!” Aladdin said around Drew’s cock as his hands ran over his best friend’s body.  
“Mmm… Stand up…” Drew commanded. Aladdin smirked as he stood back up before the two kissed again. As they made out, Drew pushed the baggy pants down Aladdin's legs, revealing his beautiful globes of flesh and his 7 inch dick. “Turn around…” Drew finally said, breaking off. “It's about time I ate something.” He smirked. Aladdin knew exactly what that meant and turned around before parting his legs a bending slightly, leaning against the wall. Drew practically drooled at the sight. “Mmmmm, so tempting…” Drew smirked, running the tip of his cock between Aladdin's round asscheeks.   
“Oh God, please…” Aladdin whimpered.  
“Not quite yet, baby…” Drew said, leaning in and kissing his shoulder through the purple cloth, pressing his dick harder against Aladdin's hole. “I want my meal.” Drew whispered into the street rat’s ear, sending a chill down his spine. Then, Drew soon crouched down so his face was in front of Aladdin's ass.   
“Go for it… You deserve it…” Aladdin muttered. Drew places his hands on the round cheeks, parting them to expose the tight, pink hole.   
“Fuckk…” Drew whispered before spitting into it, then burying his face between his cheeks.   
“Oh fuck!” Aladdin gasped, trying to grip the bricks of the wall as he felt Drew digging his tongue deep into Aladdin's hole. “Shit, you go so deep…” Aladdin hissed as he felt the tongue go further and further inside him.   
“Fuck, that tastes good…” Drew said into Aladdin's ass as he noisily ate the twink’s ass out. Drew’s hands were gripped onto Aladdin's hips as he hungrily ate out the hole, slurping and licking it clean.  
“Oh shit, you're so good at that…” Aladdin moaned, stroking his cock at the feeling of Drew’s tongue wiggling around inside him. 

This was a normal sight to come across in Agrabah. Sex wasn't as private as it can be in other lands and people will freely fuck in alleyways or even on roads. So they had no worries as Drew continued to devour Aladdin's hole.   
“Fuck, Drew, I need it… Fuck me…” Aladdin whimpered. Drew pulled his face out before slapping the ass.  
“Yeah, you want it, baby?” Drew smirked before beginning to kiss up his back, through the vest.  
“Oh God, yes...” Aladdin nodded, desperate as Drew began kissing at Aladdin’s neck as he slid his cock between the cheeks, rubbing the shaft against his hole.  
“Mmmm, want me to fill you up with my seed again?” He whispered into Aladdin's ear.   
“I need it… I crave it…” Aladdin pleaded. Drew suddenly spun Aladdin around and lifted him up. Aladdin's arms and legs wrapped around Drew’s waist as he was pressed against the wall. Aladdin still only wore his purple vest, which Drew always liked Aladdin to keep on - he just thought it was hot.   
“Ya ready, then?” Drew whispered as the tip of his cock pressed against Aladdin's hole, pressing their foreheads against each other.   
“So fucking ready.” Aladdin nodded. Slowly, Drew began pushing his cock upwards, feeling Aladdin's ass stretch as he penetrated him. “Ohhhh yeaaaaaah…” Aladdin groaned, digging his nails into Aladdin's back as he continued going deeper and deeper inside of the tight ass.   
“Oh yeaaah, so good…” Drew groaned as Aladdin felt the rod of meat fill him up. Drew’s hips began thrusting back and forth, letting every inch go in and out of Aladdin's ass.  
“Fuck yeah, Drew! Mmmm that feels so good…” He moaned as Drew’s face pressed against his shoulder.   
“Argh yeah! Mmmm you take it so good, baby… Oh fuckkkk…” Drew grunted, going harder and faster.  
“Oh fuck! Fuck yes! Shit, you feel so big inside me Drew! Mmmmm don't stop!” Aladdin moaned, loudly.   
“Why the fuck would I stop?” Drew muttered, his balls slapping against Aladdin's ass. “Fuck, it's so tight, baby… How is it so tight, you get fucked like every day and night?!” Drew asked, incredulously, smelling the sweat forming in the crook of Aladdin's neck.  
“It's a gift.” Aladdin chuckled before pulling Drew’s head into a kiss. They passionately made out as their bodies fucked in the hot, Agrabah sun. They were shining in sweat as Drew’s hips rammed into Aladdin's ass, fucking him raw as he clawed at Drew’s back. They moaned into each other’s mouths as they fucked from the intense pleasure. They had known each other for years but they still weren't bored of each other. They loved each other, even if it was as best friends and not romantic. As their tongues sloppily made out, one of Aladdin's hands moved from the back to Drew’s pec, squeezing and groping it as his prostate was smashed into. “Fuck, Drew! I think I'm gonna cum!” Aladdin whimpered, breaking off.  
“Go for it, baby… Cum all over us!” Drew grunted, going down to kiss his neck.   
“Argh fuckkkk!!!” Aladdin suddenly blurted out before his cock erupted. Cum shot out all over his defined abs and even onto Drew’s pecs, painting them both in white. “Fuck, it's so good!” Aladdin moaned as his cock finally stopped shooting loads and it dribbled the rest onto his abdomen.  
“Holy shit that's so hot!” Drew grunted before bashing his lips back into Aladdin's. They hungrily kissed before Drew grunted into Aladdin's mouth, thrusting one last time, hard and deep. His cum flooded Aladdin's ass, breeding him raw. Aladdin whimpered into Drew’s mouth as he felt the cock twitch inside him, before it finally slipped out of his hole.  
“Fuuuuck that was amazing.” Drew sighed, gently letting Aladdin's feet back onto the floor.   
“Never gets old…” Aladdin half laughed before they both sat down on the floor, against the wall. 

They sat against a stranger’s house, breathing heavily. Drew had his head leaning against Aladdin's shoulder as they sat naked in the alleyway - with Aladdin's ass leaking and making a puddle of cum beneath him. However, music soon filled the boys’ ears.  
“What’s that?” Aladdin frowned.   
“Apparently there’s a Princess that's coming to the Palace.” Drew answered as they both stood up and pulled on what little clothing they owned on. They both came out of the alleyway to see crowds of people watching as a beautiful princess wearing sparkly, bejewelled, red royal clothing rode in on a white stallion. She was riding towards the palace, which was surrounded by a huge, solid wall that was so smooth it was unclimbable. Red paint lined the top of the monolithic walls and the arch over the gates.   
“Whoa…” Aladdin whispered, watching the princess. Then suddenly, a toddler ran out into the road, in front of the horse and an older sister followed - trying to stop her brother. The horse reared on its hind legs when it saw the children run out of nowhere.   
“Out of my way, you filthy brat!” The Princess snapped. Aladdin quickly ran out too as the royal went to crack her whip at the children. Aladdin caught the whip in his hand and pulled it out of the Princess’ grasp in a very easy manner.  
“And I thought someone as rich as you would be able to afford some manners!” Aladdin spat, before throwing the whip back as the kids ran away.   
“Oh, I'll teach you some manners!” The Princess snarled before kicking Aladdin in the chest with her heel, making him fall back into a puddle of mud. The Princess and the crowds all laughed and cackled at poor Aladdin who was now soaked in mud. Drew rushed over and went to help him.  
“Look at that, Drew. Not everyday you see a horse with two rear ends.” Aladdin smirked, loudly.   
“You are nothing but a street rat. A worthless street rat. You were born a street rat and will die a street rat.” The Princess insulted the boy before riding through the palace gates. The giant oak doors shut behind her with a slam. “Fucking asshole…” Aladdin muttered under his breath.  
“C’mon, Aladdin... Let's go home.” Drew sighed. 

As the sun sank, the two boys quietly walked back towards their shared home. It was a while before Aladdin finally broke the silence.  
“Street rat… Riff raft… If only they looked closer, they wouldn't just see a fucking poor boy.” He was mumbling as they walked up the steps to their abandoned, half-built home. Their shared floor with no roof was disheveled and filled with junk. There was a mattress that they both shared with more than a few white stains.  
“Of course they wouldn't, Aladdin. If they’d take the time to look closer, they’d find out there's so much more to you.” Drew whispered as they both laid down on the bed.   
“Someday, Drew… I want things to change. I wanna be rich and have a big fucking palace.” Aladdin sighed.  
“Just make sure there’s a section in that palace with my name on the door… Maybe a pool… And an unlimited supply of bread.” Drew smiled, rolling onto his side and clearly drifting off to sleep.  
“Of course. I promise.” Aladdin chuckled before closing his eyes as well.


	3. The Gay Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sultan tries to reason with the gay Prince and his son, to marry a woman. Doesn't go quite as planned when they fuck in a fountain...

Prince Jordan was a beautiful young man. He was skinny yet muscular with defined pecs and a body he wasn't afraid to flaunt. He was wearing a light blue satin crop top that showed off his abs, baggy pants and golden earrings, then a necklace with a sparkling sapphire. All the Princesses wanted him, but unfortunately the feelings were never mutual. He was sitting on the edge of their beautiful fountain, gently running his fingertips through the water.   
“He is the rudest prince I've ever met!” The latest princess screamed as she ran out of the beautiful courtyard they had met in - through a large set of doors.   
“I'm so sorry!” Jordan heard his Dad apologise before bursting through the doors. He was a large man with a sexy beard. He could be a bit ignorant at times but in fairness - he was still doing a decent job at running a kingdom. He wore a big white turban that had a blue feather with a red jewel. He wore white royal robes with golden lining and a golden sash with indigo stripes going across his waist.   
“Are you fucking serious, Jordan?!” The Sultan, also known as Winston, barked as he stormed over. “For once can you lock that cat of yours in a fucking room while you meet one of these princesses?” He complained, gesturing towards Jordan’s most treasured companion - Rajah the tiger. Although scary, he was very loyal to Jordan. But he was also very protective, willing to chase away any Princess he wanted.  
“Rajah did nothing wrong, Father. He clearly knew she wasn't right for me… Y'know because of the whole ‘boobs’ situation.” Jordan reminded The Sultan.  
“For God’s sake, how many times do I have to tell you. You have to marry a princess, no matter if you're gay or not. The royal bloodline must continue.” The Sultan groaned, rubbing his temples.  
“There's other ways! I heard that there’s a kingdom that does surrogates? Or we could adopt, I mean, who cares about this whole bloodline thing?” Jordan reasoned.  
“Every single one of your ancestors! Not to mention it's the law!” The Sultan reminded him, sitting down beside the prince.   
“Urgh… I hate this. I hate being trapped in this palace - in these walls. It's not fair, I wanna be free!” Jordan complained.  
“But… But why? You have anything you need, a library, a pool, a beautiful garden!”   
“But I wanna be able to leave, Father. I want to be able to meet our people, talk to them.” Jordan insisted.  
“Son… I love you. But being Prince means there are rules and you must be protected. Ever since your mother died… I promised I'd look after you. This is the best way.” The Sultan continued, cupping Jordan’s face. “I love you, son.”   
“I love you too, Father.” Jordan sighed before the two leaned in to kiss. 

The Sultan’s lips danced against his son’s as they passionately kissed, pushing their tongues into each other's mouths. Jordan reached down and began rubbing his father’s crotch through his pants, whilst Winston ran his hands over Jordan’s abs.  
“Mmm Daddy… Fuck me…” Jordan whispered. The Sultan suddenly pushed Jordan onto his back, on the fountain’s edge. He gripped the Prince’s baggy pants before stripping them off in one quick motion. Jordan never usually wore any underwear so he just laid there, naked from the waist down. His 8 and a half inch cock stood proudly.   
“I want you to moan loud enough all the guards can hear you, got it?” Winston smirked, taking off his headdress, then beginning to remove his robes.   
“Mmmm you got it, Daddy…” Jordan smirked back as he watched his sexy father undressing, until he was completely naked. Jordan couldn't help but jerk off at the sight. His Dad was hung, with a thick 9 inch cock.   
“Can't get enough of your Daddy, can you?” Winston smirked before placing one of his feet into the water, with his cock above Prince Jordan’s face, pointing towards Jordan's throat.   
“No, I love your cock, Daddy.” Jordan whispered before opening his mouth ready. With one leg in water and one on dry concrete, the Sultan pushed his cock into Jordan’s open mouth. The Prince had slowly been getting used to swallowing the Sultan’s cock from years of practice.   
“Arrgghh yeaaah…” Winston groaned before beginning to thrust his hips back and forth, fucking Jordan’s mouth, making him gag a couple times. Jordan loved it though as he moaned around the meat and drool dribbled from his lips. “That's it, baby, you can take it…” Winston grunted as he watched his cock bulge inside Jordan’s neck. Tears began running down his face as Jordan tried to keep up with the throat fucking, whilst he was stroking his own cock. “Fuck, that feels so good, Jordan… Such a hot bitch…” Winston groaned as he pumped precum down Jordan’s throat. “That’s it, get it nice and wet…” Winston groaned, reaching down and groping his son’s chest as he watched him choke on his meat. “Finger your ass… Get it ready for me…” Winston growled. So, Jordan lifted his legs and his father held him by the ankles. The Sultan watched as his hair began inserting a finger into his own ass, whilst still getting his throat fucked. “Fuck that's so hot…” Winston muttered, watching the finger go down to the knuckle, an easy feat that Jordan could do since his early teens. “Yeah, fuck that hole for me… Stretch it out…” The father grunted, still fucking his son's mouth. He watched as Jordan soon inserted a second digit into his hole. Jordan moaned around the cock as he began scissoring himself, stretching himself out for his Daddy’s cock. “Ohhhh shit, I need to fuck you… I need to fuck you now.” The Sultan gave in, releasing Jordan’s legs and pulling the dick out of his throat.   
“Awh yeah, give it to me, Father.” Jordan said, mouth soaked in drool. 

The Sultan put both feet inside the water and Jordan turned on his ass and then also stepped into the water, standing up so he was back to being eye level with his father.  
“I love you, Daddy…” Jordan whispered before he and his father kissed, passionately. Winston’s strong arms wrapped around his son as they both stood in the fountain, feeling the light, cool spray drift over them from where the stream of water hit the bottom.  
“Mmm, I love you too, son…” The Sultan whispered, breaking off. “Y’know, you could marry a Princess while I satisfy your… Needs?” He suggested, taking Jordan’s hard cock into his hand.  
“No, Daddy, I wanna marry for love. I'd rather marry a Prince and have a threesome with you both.” Jordan smirked, groping Winston’s pec.  
“You're quite difficult.” The Sultan sighed.   
“Then take it out on my ass.” Jordan smirked before turning around and bending over, gripping the top of the fountain’s wall. His beautiful ass was barely centimetres away from Winston’s cock, which throbbed starts the sight of his tight, pink hole.   
“I think I will…” The Sultan smirked, spitting onto his cock.   
“Yeah, punish me, Daddy… Punish my queer ass.” He said, giving his butt a wiggle.   
“Argh, you fucking deserve it!” Winston growled before gripping Jordan’s hips before slamming every inch of his cock straight inside of his son.   
“OH FUCK!” Jordan cried out, loudly, feeling all 9 inches throb inside him. The Prince and the Sultan had been fucking roughly ever since Jordan asked to be tied up for his 16th birthday.   
“Oh yeah, fucking take it, baby…” Winston blurted out, quickly beginning to thrust his hips back and forth, feeling his son’s tight hole swallow his cock again and again.   
“Fuck, you're so big…” Jordan whimpered.   
“Louder!” Winston commanded, gripping the Prince’s hair and pulling it back.   
“You're so big, Daddy! Oh fuckkk!” He cried out, loud enough for the guards in the outposts nearby to hear. They couldn't help but rub their crotches as they listened, often thinking about their own nights with the Prince.  
“That’s it! Take it! Fucking take it, baby!” Winston grunted, his balls slapping against Aladdin's ass.  
“Awwh yeaaah! Daddy, it feels so good!” Jordan continued, pushing his own ass backwards into Winston’s hips. He loved his father's cock so much, the same one that took his virginity long ago. This wasn't even the first time they had fucked in the fountain, or the second. “Ah fuck… Harder! Wreck my ass!” Jordan begged, knuckles white as he gripped the marble wall.  
“Feels better than your fingers, doesn’t it?” Winston smirked, slapping the round ass loud enough for all the guards of the palace to hear.  
“So much better, Daddy… I love it so much…” Jordan’s voice cracked as he began beating his own cock hard and fast.  
“You're so fucking tight! Argh, fuck!” Winston grunted, going balls deep with every thrust.  
“I-I’m gonna cum…” Jordan whimpered, feeling his ass be used and abused.  
“Me too, Jordan… I'm gonna cum inside this ass… Breed you raw, again.” The Sultan grunted.  
“Ah fuck! Ohhh fucking helllll…” Jordan moaned out for the whole palace to hear as he shot round after round into the fountain water.   
“Argh fuck! Mmmm yeaaah, baby!” Winston groaned, thrusting deep inside his son as he flooded Jordan’s hole.   
“Oh yeah, Daddyyyy… Mmmm give it to meee…” Jordan whimpered, as he felt his father's seed fill his insides yet again. The Sultan soon pulled out and Jordan soon sat himself down onto the fountain wall.  
“That was so hot…” Jordan muttered, looking up at his naked father.  
“It was. Even if you are being a naughty boy.” The Sultan smirked slapping his dick across Jordan’s face.   
“You'll understand me one day, Daddy.” Jordan said, dreamily as he felt the meat slap against his cheek. 

The Sultan, fully dressed, sighed as he stepped into the palace, soon finding his royal advisor, Elba. He stood, towering over a small scale model of Agrabah - something the Sultan would often use to plan which areas of the kingdom needed to be focused on.   
“Elba, what the hell am I gonna do?” Winston sighed. “His mother was nowhere near as picky.” He scoffed, looking down at the model, despairingly.   
“Sounds like you're in dire need of some wisdom.” Elba smirked with Anthony perched on his shoulder. “How may I serve you, my lord?” Elba asked, giving a shallow bow.   
“It's this marital business. Jordan is refusing to choose a wife.” The Sultan complained.   
“Perhaps I can come up with a solution to this… Queer problem.” Elba said, twirling his ominous cobra staff.  
“If anyone can help, it’s you.” The Sultan said, giving a sigh of relief.  
“It would require the use of the mystic blue diamond.” Elba said, pointing towards the Sultan’s wedding ring.  
“My ring? But… But it's been in the family for years.” The Sultan said, hesitantly.  
“It's vital in finding your prince a suitor.” Elba said before pointing the cobra head towards the Sultan’s face. “Don't worry… Everything will be fine.” Elba hissed as the eyes in the staff glowed bright red.   
“Everything will be fine…” Sultan muttered.  
“The diamond…” Elba instructed.  
“Here, Elba… Everything you need… Will be fine…” The Sultan muttered, handing over the diamond ring, under the spell of the cobra.   
“Thank you, my liege. Now get on your knees and service me.” Elba commanded, whilst taking off the Sultan’s headdress.   
“Finally.” Anthony smirked as he watched the Sultan kneel down in front of Elba. The adviser quickly pulled his huge, soft cock out from his robes and it dangled before the hypnotised King.   
“Open your mouth.” Elba instructed and the Sultan did so. “Goooood…” He smirked before gripping Winston’s hair then forcing his cock straight into the Sultan’s mouth. The Sultan gagged but didn't resist due to the hypnosis as Elba thrusted his hips back and forth into Winston’s mouth, whilst Anthony just watched on his shoulder. Tears began streaming from the King’s vacant eyes as Elba continued to fuck his throat.   
“Look at him, he fucking loves it.” Anthony said, watching intently as Elba’ balls slapped against the Sultan’s chin.   
“Feels so fucking good…” Idris grunted, going harder and faster.   
“You gonna cum, baby?” Anthony whispered into Elba’ ear.  
“Oh yeah, I'm gonna cum down his fucking throat.” Idris growled, still slamming his meat down the King’s neck.   
“Do it… You know he wants it…” Anthony smirked.   
“ARGH FUCK!” Elba moaned loudly, before shooting huge, heavy loads straight down Winston’s throat, forcing him to swallow it all. “Fuck that's good…” Elba muttered as he finished. He pulled his cock from the Sultan’s lips and stuffed it back into his robes.   
“That was so hot.” Anthony said as he looked down at the pathetic Sultan, whose lips were shining in saliva.  
“Let's go. He won't remember any of this.” Elba said before soon walking away.   
“I can’t take it anymore. Listening to that old fool pretend like he knows what he’s doing…” Anthony complained on Elba’s shoulder as they strutted into the palace hall.   
“Calm yourself, Anthony…” Elba said as he pulled a curtain’s rope. However, instead of opening to reveal a window, a secret door rumbled and opened up. There was a stone spiral staircase, going down beneath the palace. “Soon, I will be Sultan instead of that moron.” The advisor said as he came down the steps and then through a wooden door, stepping into his lair…


	4. The Prince and the Rat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Prince Jordan gets into some trouble, Aladdin comes to the rescue.

That night, Prince Jordan was on a mission. When the servants and handmaidens finally left him alone, he managed to take out some raggedy clothing (Jordan had stolen them from the dungeons earlier) and quickly disguised himself. Jordan snuck out of his sleeping quarters and hurried towards a tree that peaked over one of the walls, due to being on a bit of a hill. Just as he was about to start his climb, he felt something tug at his clothing. When Jordan looked over his shoulder, he saw his tiger.  
“I'm sorry, Rajah. But I can't stay here - I have to have a life of my own.” Prince Jordan said, crouching down and pulling the tiger into a snuggle. “I'll miss you.” Jordan said before going to climb up the tree again. He scrambled up the tree trunk until he could climb onto the top of the wall. “Goodbye.” Jordan said to the pouting tiger before disappearing. 

As the sun raised, flooding the streets of Agrabah in a warm glow. Aladdin and Drew were doing what they do best: stealing food. They spotted a watermelon stall, where a large, somewhat muscular man with short, dark hair with a scruffy beard worked. He wore a yellow, unbuttoned shirt and a blue fez.   
“Remember the plan?” Drew asked Aladdin as they watched from a distance.  
“You mean the plan that I came up with? Yeah, Drew. I remember.” Aladdin scoffed.  
“Someone woke up on the wrong side of the mud puddle.” Drew chuckled, giving Aladdin a playful shove. He crept into an alleyway, ready to enact the fruity heist.  
“Alright, Aladdin, time to turn on the charm.” The street rat said under his breath, fixing his hair and strutting towards the sexy shopkeeper. “Good morning Foxx.” Aladdin smiled, coming over.  
“Hey, Aladdin... Not here to steal from me again, are you?” Foxx questioned.  
“Wha-? Nooo… No, of course not. I only stole last time because I thought… Y'know, I paid the price with my ass.” Aladdin chuckled, caressing a watermelon with his finger tip.  
“No, you were repaying me from stealing from me the time before.” Foxx reminded Aladdin.  
“Y'know, people get so bogged down in the technicalities.” Aladdin said. Meanwhile, behind Foxx was Drew who was creeping towards the watermelons on the other side of the stall.   
“You slept with my son, as well.” Foxx added.  
“Okay, in fairness, he was the one pinning me against the wall.” Aladdin defended.  
“You're lucky I still find you cute or the palace guards would be on their way right now.” Foxx sighed as Aladdin watched Drew take a melon before quickly climbing up the side of a small building.  
“I’m flattered.” Aladdin chuckled. “Well, talk later.” He winked before sheepishly walking away. He quickly climbed up the same building to find Drew looking smug as he held the melon, as they both stood on the roof.  
“Well done you flirty bastard.” Drew scoffed, gently throwing the fruit to Aladdin to catch.  
“You too, stealthy.” He chuckled.   
“I swear if you give this to some fucking orphans, I’m gonna shove it up your ass instead.” Drew warned him.  
“Sounds hot.” Aladdin joked before finding a convenient knife on the floor and using it to cut the melon in half.

Meanwhile, not so far away, was Prince Jordan, who was curiously walking through the streets of Agrabah. He was coming across the different stalls, with people desperately trying to sell their products such as pistachios, vegetables, fish and jewellery cobbled together. Jordan was in awe. He loved it. Experiencing the more real, crazy side of life was all he ever wanted. He wore a grey hood over his head so he wouldn't be recognised, with a baggy, brown set of clothes. Despite that, his elegance still stood out. On the rooftop nearby, the thieves were eating their melon but Aladdin spotted the beautiful prince - not knowing he was a prince.   
“Woaaaah…” Aladdin gasped, jaw dropping at the handsome man.   
“Um… Hello? Are you even listening?” Drew said, trying to regain Aladdin's attention as they had been mid-conversation.   
“Look at him. He's beautiful…” Aladdin sighed, dreamily. Drew’s eyes followed Aladdin’s and even he was taken by surprise at the elegance of the stranger. Jordan approached a young boy who was longingly looking upon apples that were waiting to be sold.   
“Hey little boy. You want an apple?” He smiled, picking one up and giving it to the kid. “Enjoy.” Jordan said as the kid eagerly hurried away.  
“And how are you going to pay for that?!” The man running the stall growled.  
“Sorry?” Jordan frowned as the man grabbed the prince’s arm. “I-I don't have any money, sorry.” Jordan said, nervously.   
“No one steals from me, THIEF!” The man spat.  
“Shit…” Aladdin muttered, watching the scene from his rooftop.   
“Do you know what the punishment for stealing is?!” The man said as he placed Jordan’s arm onto a table and took out a sword, clearly about to slice his arm off.   
“No please!!” Jordan cried out, but as the street vendor went to swing the sword down, his wrist was caught.  
“Whoa, excuse me, kind sir, I'm so glad you found him!” Aladdin said, taking the sword out of the man’s hand and casually handing it to Jordan. “What did I tell you? No picking apples!” He pretended to scowl at the prince.   
“What are you doing?” Jordan whispered.  
“Just play along…” Aladdin mouthed.   
“You know this man?” The angry salesman said.   
“Yeah, he's my brother… He's just a little crazy, y’know?” Aladdin told him.  
“He said he knew the Sultan!” The large man growled, gripping Aladdin by his purple vest.  
“No, he thinks this street monkey is the Sultan.” Aladdin scoffed, gesturing to Drew who was coming over.  
“Oh, real rich, rat.” Drew rolled his eyes. Jordan got the hints.   
“Oh, wise Sultan, how may I serve you?” Jordan asked Drew, bowing down.   
“I got some ideas…” Drew smirked.   
“Tragic, isn't it?” Aladdin sighed, picking up an apple from the stall, behind the salesman’s back. “But no harm done.” He said, handing the apple back to the street vendor, tricking him into thinking nothing was stolen. “Now come along, bro. Time to go see a doctor.” Aladdin said, taking Jordan and leading him away.   
“Hello Doctor. How are you?” Jordan said to a camel with an amused smile.   
“That's not a Doctor.” Aladdin chuckled. “Come on, Sultan.” But as he looked over, he noticed Drew had accidentally dropped a stolen bag of apples.  
“What the-?” The salesman gasped.   
“Time to run.” Aladdin said to Jordan - taking his hand.  
“COME BACK HERE YOU THIEVES!” The salesman shouted after Drew who was catching up to Aladdin and Jordan as they sprinted away. 

Meanwhile, beneath the palace, Elba and Anthony were working on their master plan. On a large stone pillar sat a large, golden encrusted hourglass, with Elba eagerly standing before it. Then, above it was a giant glass orb containing a cloud of red, violent smoke conducting aggressive bolts of electricity.   
“Faster, Anthony!!” Elba barked at his sidekick. Anthony was in his human form, cranking away at these cogs which were conducting a yellow electricity that was being sent into the big orb that Elba stood beneath.   
“With all due respect, your to-be highness… Couldn’t we just wait for a real fucking storm!” Anthony complained, dripping in sweat.  
“Save your breath, Anthony. Faster and I'll reward you later.” Elba reminded him before placing the Sultan’s diamond ring above the hourglass.   
“Yes, o mighty sexy one!” Anthony grunted, still cranking and cranking. Electricity sparked and surged through the diamond and into the hourglass, causing the sand inside to start coming to life.  
“Part, sands of time. Reveal to me the one who can enter the cave…” Elba said in anticipation as the sand moulded into a person. A perfect copy of Aladdin. “Yes… Yes… There he is… My diamond in the rough…” Elba sneered.  
“That's him?! That's it? That's the guy we've been fucking waiting for?!” Anthony said, frustrated before accidentally letting go of the crank, making the machine fizzle and spark.  
“Let's have the guards send him an invitation to the palace…” Elba smirked before laughing maliciously.

“Almost there…” Aladdin said, helping Jordan climb up a building as the sun was setting. Thankfully they managed to escape the royal guards from getting a nice head start - however they split up from Drew along the way. As Aladdin pulled Jordan up onto the rooftop, the prince tripped and fell into the thief. Aladdin caught him though, holding Jordan with ease.   
“Oh, sorry!” The prince gasped before looking up into Aladdin’s eyes as they held each other. They both just gazed into each other's faces, falling for their new companion. “I… I wanna thank you for stopping that man…” Jordan blushed.   
“Oh, don't worry about it.” Aladdin half laughed before taking a plank of wood and using it to make a bridge to the building across from them. “Is this your first time in the marketplace?” He asked as they both crossed.   
“Is it that obvious?” Jordan asked.  
“Well… You do stand out.” Aladdin flirted as they stepped onto the next roof. “You don't seem to know how dangerous it can be here, though.”  
“I'll… Understand soon enough. I'm a fast learner.” Jordan said.   
“Yeah? Well… C’mon then.” Aladdin whispered, taking Jordan’s hand and leading him away. He took the prince to his home, the very same place he and Drew had been sharing for years. Drew wasn't home just yet, though.  
“Is this your home?” Jordan asked as they stepped through rubble from where walls had deteriorated.   
“Yep. Just me and Drew, who… I’m sure he’s okay.” Aladdin nodded. “We come and go as we please.”  
“Sounds… Wonderful.” Jordan muttered as they approached a section of a wall that had crumbled away. They looked out upon some of the city, as the sky was a fiery red as the sun set.   
“Well… It's not much. But it's got a great view.” Aladdin smiled, gesturing out towards the castle. “The palace looks pretty amazing, huh?”  
“Oh… Yeah, real magical.” Jordan rolled his eyes, sitting on the edge of what was left of a wall.   
“I wonder what it would be like to live there and have servants and valets.” Aladdin smiled.  
“Sure. People who tell you where to go and how to dress.” Jordan sighed.  
“Wellll, it's better than here. You're always scraping for food and dodging the fucking guards.” Aladdin reasoned as he sat down beside Jordan.  
“You're not free to make your own choices… You’re just…” Jordan said.  
“Trapped?” Aladdin guessed, knowing the feeling himself. They both looked into each other’s eyes again, for a moment as their hearts beat like drums. “So… Ahem… Where are you from?” Aladdin asked, feeling nervous - something he hadn't felt for a long time.   
“Doesn't matter. I ran away and I am not going back.” Jordan sighed.   
“Really? How come?” Aladdin asked, caringly.  
“My father’s forcing me to get married to a girl…” Jordan sighed.  
“Oh.. That's awful.” Aladdin said, looking a bit disappointed.  
“I don't want to marry a girl… I wanna marry a guy and for love.” Jordan explained, still looking into Aladdin's face with pure admiration.   
“I… I wish there was something I could do to help…” Aladdin whispered, placing a hand on Jordan’s knee.   
“I think there is…” Jordan muttered before the two leaned in to kiss. 

The innocent kiss soon turned into something much more heated. Jordan’s hands pushed Aladdin's waistcoat off his arms as the two began making out, passionately - like a love between them was sparking out of control.   
“W-Want to take this to the bed?” Aladdin whispered, breaking off.   
“Definitely.” Jordan nodded. They both stood up and as they went to the mattress, the Prince took off his raggedy robes, leaving him in just his blue, boxer briefs with his muscular body exposed.   
“Wow… You're… Beautiful.” Aladdin muttered, staring at the man who was secretly a Prince.  
“You too.” Jordan said, wrapping his arms around the Street Rat’s waist. They both crashed their lips together as they soon dropped onto the mattress. Aladdin laid on top of Jordan as they hungrily kissed, feeling their muscular bodies pressing against each other. Aladdin couldn't believe how much he already loved this complete stranger, whose hands were groping his ass through the baggy pants.   
“Mmm fuck me…” Aladdin whimpered between kisses.   
“Oh yeah, you want it, baby?” Jordan whispered, squeezing the ass tightly.   
“I need it…” Aladdin nodded, desperately before taking one of Jordan’s nipples into his mouth.  
“Mmmm yeaaaah… That's it, baby…” Jordan purred, gripping Aladdin’s hair as the boy began worshipping his body. Aladdin couldn't remember being this hard over someone before as he was tracing the man’s defined lines with his tongue, making sure to give his whole body enough attention. Eventually, Aladdin's fingers gripped the waistband of Jordan’s boxers and pulled them down. The 8 and a half inch meat sprung free, making Aladdin drool.   
“Wow…” He muttered, wrapping his fingers around the base.   
“Go for it, baby.” Jordan smirked. Aladdin smirked before taking the cock into his mouth, deepthroating the shaft like the show off he was. “Oh, holy shit!” Jordan gasped, surprised. He watched in awe as his new friend worked his cock, moving his head up and down better than any of the guards in the palace could. Jordan gripped the stranger’s hair and felt the warm mouth going up and down his shaft. “Wow, you're really good at that…” Jordan groaned, feeling the tongue swirl up his meat.   
“Your cock tastes so good, baby.” Aladdin whispered before taking one of his balls into his mouth.   
“Ohhh yeaaaaaahh…” Jordan purred, feeling the boy gently suck on each of his sweaty balls individually. “Shit, get up here you beautiful bastard.” Jordan growled, gripping Aladdin by the hair and pulling him up into a kiss. They both begun making out passionately, running their hands all over each other whilst their tongues played until soon, Jordan pushed Aladdin over onto his back, so the Prince was on top.   
“I need your ass.” Jordan whispered between kisses. “I want to taste it.” He added and Aladdin took the hint.   
“Don't hold back.” Aladdin said as he rolled onto his stomach and lifted his still-clothed ass. Jordan gripped the waistband of the raggedy, baggy pants and pulled them down, exposing the most beautiful, round, hairless, sexiest ass Jordan had ever seen.   
“Oh my God, you’re fucking perfect, aren't you?” Jordan whispered, squeezing the asscheeks.   
“Perfect for you.” Aladdin smirked, giving his butt a wiggle.   
“Damn right.” Jordan half laughed before leaning down, spreading the asscheeks Jordanrt before running his tongue up the crack, past the hole, sending a wave of shivers up Aladdin's spine. Then, the Prince buried his face into Aladdin’s hole and his tongue began pushing it's way deep inside the street rat.  
“Ohhhh fuck yeah…” Aladdin blurted out, fingers gripping the mattress as he felt Jordan’s tongue burrow into his ass. “Shit that feels good…” Aladdin whimpered as Jordan massaged his asscheeks whilst devouring his insides  
“Your ass tastes so good, baby.” Jordan said into his butt, muffled as his tongue lapped at the hole.   
“Hello?!” A voice called out. Jordan pulled his face out of Aladdin's ass before soon seeing Drew stepping inside “Well, I should've expected this.” He scoffed. “I just escaped the guards, by the way.”   
“Drew, he’s amazing.” Aladdin muttered.  
“Well then, whilst he fucks you, I'll fuck that pretty mouth of yours.” Drew smirked, taking off his vest.   
“Sounds like a plan to me.” Jordan smirked as he watched Drew’s pants fall to his ankles, letting his cock free. 

Aladdin was on his hands and knees, while Jordan pressed his shaft against his hole. Meanwhile, Drew was in front of him, slapping his own cock against his best friend’s face.   
“I think he's ready for it.” Drew smirked after Jordan spat on his cock.  
“Oh, please give it to me. I need it.” Aladdin said, desperate.  
“How could I ever say no to an ass like this?” Jordan half laughed before slowly pushing his cock into the tight hole. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. This stranger’s ass was so tight, hot and welcoming. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and his fingers gripped the boy’s hips as he continued to fill the boy up. Meanwhile, Aladdin was also in ecstasy as he felt the meat sliding into him. It was so thick and everytime it throbbed he let out a quiet moan.   
“Shit, you're amazing.” Aladdin hissed as Jordan watched the boy’s back muscles flex.   
“You too, baby.” Jordan said, beginning to move his hips back and forth.   
“C’mon, Tommy, get that mouth to work.” Drew smirked, before pushing his cock into the eager mouth. Jordan couldn't help but appreciate the sight in front of him. Watching the back of Aladdin's head start bobbing up and down on the sexy, muscular man whose chest was particularly impressive.   
“Shit, you two are amazing…” Jordan grunted, starting to pick up speed as Aladdin's ass was thrusting back to meet him halfway.  
“Mmmm yeah, he feels good, doesn't he?” Drew purred, thrusting into Aladdin's throat as well, gripping his hair.  
“He feels amazing…” Jordan groaned, realising he might be in love with this total stranger.   
“H-Harder…” Aladdin said around Drew’s shaft. Jordan didn't need telling twice. Gripping Aladdin's hips hard, he began slamming his hips into the boy's bubble butt. Aladdin moaned loudly around the cock in his mouth, feeling the best cock he's ever experienced. It was the perfect size in length and thickness - hitting his prostate just right.   
“Oh yeaaah, he fucking loves it.” Drew smirked, feeding his own precum down Aladdin's throat.   
“He feels so good! Holy shit! His ass is heaven…” Jordan moaned, loudly.   
“Yeah, give it to him… He fucking loves it!” Drew muttered, feeling Aladdin's drool drench his meat as he continued fucking the throat. This went on for quite a while, all three of them gradually getting sweatier and sweatier, beginning to glisten.   
“Fuck! Fuck, I'm gonna cum!” Jordan moaned, still pounding away into Aladdin's hole.   
“Me too!” Drew grunted.  
“Mmfff!” Aladdin said around Drew’s cock, signalling he wasn't too far off, himself. Jordan reached down and began stroking Aladdin's cock whilst kissing the boy’s shoulder as he continued rutting his hips into the beautiful ass. Then finally, Jordan sank his teeth into Aladdin's skin and thrusted deep into the street rat’s ass.  
“Argh fuck! Mmmmmm fuckkk…” Jordan gasped into Aladdin's flesh as he felt his cock erupt inside the hole. Aladdin moaned around Drew’s shaft as he felt Jordan unload deep inside his ass.  
“Oh yeah! Fuck I'm gonna cum… Oh fuck… Oh fuck… ARGH FUCK!” Drew blurted out as his cock unloaded into Aladdin's mouth. Aladdin struggled to keep up and swallow every drop, as he was close to cumming as well. Some ended up dribbling out the corner of his mouth as the two boys shot their loads in both of Aladdin's holes. Jordan continued pumping his hand up and down Aladdin's shaft, through his own climax, hoping to make the city’s slut cum. And he soon did. When Drew finally let his cock slip out of Aladdin's lips and Jordan continued to thrust his sensitive cock back and forth into Aladdin, the boy was finally sent over the edge.   
“Argh fuck! Mmmmmm yeaaaah, it feels so good…” Aladdin whimpered, limbs feeling weak as he began spraying his load all over the mattress below them. When he finished, Jordan pulled out of the boy and soon, all three of them collapsed onto the bed, panting and shining in sweat. Aladdin and Jordan couldn't believe it. They couldn't believe how in love with each other they were, despite barely knowing each other 

The three of them laid on the mattress, breathing heavily. Aladdin couldn't stop thinking about how much more he enjoyed the sex with Jordan than any of the other one night stands in Agrabah. He was about to break the sweet silence but Drew beat him to it.  
“Do you guys hear that?” He whispered before getting up and crawling to the open wall.   
“What is it?” Aladdin asked.  
“The guards… The-They've found us!” Drew blurted out.  
“Get your clothes on! Now!” Aladdin instructed Jordan. By the time they all scrambled to pull their clothes on, the guards came bursting into the ramshackled home.  
“Here you are!” A guard barked.   
“They're after me!” Jordan gasped. “My father must have sent them…” He panicked.  
“Do you trust me?” Aladdin asked Jordan as he stood at the edge of the open wall, as the guards got ever closer with their swords.  
“What?”  
“Do you trust me?!” Aladdin questioned again, putting his hand out.  
“Yes?” Jordan said, taking the hand.   
“Then jump!” Drew shouted before leaping off. Aladdin and Jordan followed, falling off the ledge and tearing through some tarp on the way before finally landing into an abandoned building, on a large mound of spilled salt.  
“Come on!” Aladdin shouted but just as they ran out, he immediately crashed into another royal guard - one he recognised from the day before.   
“We just seem to keep running into each other, don’t we, street rat?” The guard growled, grabbing Aladdin by the vest. Drew came up behind the guard and kicked the back of his knees, making the guard release Aladdin in pain.   
“Run! Get out of here!” Aladdin blurted out but before they could even try sprinting again the only exit out of the alleyway was blocked by more guards. A couple of them grabbed Drew and began dragging him away.  
“Noooo!!!” He cried out.   
“It's the dungeon for you, boys!” A guard said, gripping Aladdin's vest and also throwing him towards guards who grabbed him.   
“Hey, get off!” He said, trying to break free from their grasp.  
“Let him go!” Jordan shouted, hitting the guard in the giant bicep.  
“Looky here, boys! A street mouse!” He said, throwing Jordan to the ground.   
“Unhand him! By order of the prince!” Jordan insisted, lowering his hood. Once the guards realised, they bowed their heads.  
“Prince Jordan?” The guards muttered.  
“The Prince?!” Aladdin gasped, amazed he just got fucked by a Prince.   
“What are you doing outside the palace?!” The guard questioned. “And with this… Street rat?”   
“That's not your concern. Do as I command. Release him!” Jordan commanded.  
“I would, Prince, but my orders come from Elba. You'll have to take it up with him.” The guard said as the others continued taking Aladdin and Drew away.  
“Believe me, I will…” Jordan growled.


	5. The Dungeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aladdin and Drew are thrown into the dungeons, before being punished by the Royal Guards...

In the palace, Elba sneakily crept out from his lair with Anthony on his shoulder as always. The secret door shut behind him, just in time for Jordan to storm into the hall.  
“Elba! We need to talk!” He spat. Jordan was back to wearing his royal blue crop top and baggy pants.   
“Prince? How may I be of service to you?” Elba said, bowing.  
“The guards just took a boy from the market on your orders!” Jordan said, angrily.   
“Your father has charged me with keeping peace in Agrabah. This boy is a criminal.” Elba reminded him.  
“And what was his crime?” Jordan asked.  
“Kidnapping the prince, of course.” Elba answered.   
“He didn't fucking kidnap me! I ran away!” Jordan argued.  
“Oh… Dear. How frightfully upsetting. Had I but known…” Elba said, dramatically, stepping away from the secret doorway.  
“What do you mean?” Jordan frowned.  
“Sadly, the boy’s sentence has already been carried out.” Elba told him.  
“W-What sentence?” Jordan asked, nervously.  
“Death…” Elba whispered. “Beheading, to be more specific.”   
“No…” Jordan gasped, looking as though he was gonna be sick.   
“I am exceedingly sorry, Prince.” Elba said, cupping Jordan’s face.  
“How could you?!” Jordan cried, slapping his hand away before running out of the hall.   
“Did you really think he was gonna have sex with you after you beheaded his boy toy?” Anthony scoffed.   
“I think he took it rather well.” Elba shrugged. “But for now, you'll have to do.” A puff of smoke later and Anthony stood beside him in his red leather jacket and boxer briefs.  
“Don't worry, master. I'll make it up to you.” He whispered.

Elba pinned Anthony against the marble wall, crashing their lips together. Elba’s tongue slipped into Anthony’s mouth as he wrapped his arms around the falcon-boy’s waist. Anthony hurriedly began removing his master’s robes as Elba was squeezing his ass through his briefs. Soon, all that was left on Elba was his headdress and his black briefs.   
“Fuck me, master…” Anthony whispered, running his hands down the muscular body.   
“Make it nice and wet first.” Elba snarled, placing his hand on Anthony’s shoulder and pushing him down to his knees.  
“Yes, sir.” Anthony muttered, gripping the waistband of the briefs and pulling them down the muscular legs. The semi hard, monster cock was revealed.  
“Open wide.” Elba instructed, gripping Anthony’s hair with one hand. Anthony let his master’s cock fill his throat, taking it into his lips and swallowing every inch. Elba had forced him to practice so much, he can take the whole thing with ease, now. “Arrrgh fuck yeaaaah…” Elba groaned, watching his volunteer slave deepthroat him. “That's a good boy.” He growled, holding Anthony’s head still as he began thrusting his hips back and forth. “That's it, take it…” Elba smirked, forcing his cock down Anthony’s warm, wet throat. Anthony pulled his jacket off his arms as his master abused his throat yet again. He loved it though, he wasn't going to pretend otherwise. “Fuck yeah, that's it… Swallow it all!” Elba grunted, his balls slapping against Anthony’s chin, that was covered in drool. “Get up.” Elba then commanded, releasing Anthony’s hair. 

Anthony stood up, wearing nothing but his red boxer briefs that were straining to keep his hardon inside. He wiped the saliva off his chin with the back of his hand as he awaited the next command.  
“Take these off.” Elba instructed.   
“Yes, sir.” Anthony nodded, before letting them drop around his ankles.   
“Good boy.” Elba said, reaching down and wrapping his fingers around the hard as rock shaft, giving it a couple strokes.   
“Mmm… W-What would you like me to do, master?” Anthony shuddered, looking up into the evil, lustful eyes. However, Elba just leaned in to kiss him. He attacked his falcon-boy’s lips as he pushed him backwards, pinning him against the marble wall again. His hands began groping and squeezing Anthony’s ass, excited for what was to come.   
“Turn around, my little slut.” Elba growled, breaking off. He man handled Anthony, spinning him around and then making his hands press against the cold wall. “Mmm thaaaat’s it.” The adviser smirked, placing his cock between Anthony’s asscheeks.   
“Mmm, fuck me, master.” Anthony purred, feeling the meat rubbing against his hole.  
“You do not give the orders here, my slave.” Elba snarled, before spanking the ass hard. The slap echoed off the walls.  
“Sorry, sir.” Anthony whimpered as Elba continued to teasingly rub against Anthony's hole.   
“That's right. I'm in charge. Never forget it.” Elba growled before thrusting his shaft deep inside of Anthony.  
“ARGH FUCK!” Anthony cried out in pain and pleasure as his master mercilessly filled him up all at once.   
“Oh yeaaaaaah…” Elba groaned, feeling the hot, tight ass grip his cock like a vice.  
“Mmmm yeah, master!” Anthony whimpered, his knuckles going white as he gripped the marble wall.   
“Yeah, I bet you love that, don't you slave?” Elba growled, before beginning to thrust his hips back and forth, sliding his shaft in and out of the hole.   
“Oh fuck yeah, Master! You're so big…” Anthony nodded, biting his bottom lip as he felt the thick meat going faster, hitting his prostate.  
“Shit, you're so tight… Argh, yeah, take it…” Elba grunted, wrapping an arm around Anthony’s neck. The sound of balls slapping against skin echoed off the walls, nearby guards could probably hear them fucking but they weren't going to stop them. It was perfectly normal for the palace of Agrabah. Elba began nibbling one Anthony’s earlobe between tongue-fucking it, whilst his hips continued to piston into his bitch.   
“Argh fuck! It's so thick! I love it so much, Master!” Anthony moaned loudly, feeling Elba’s hot breath against the side of his face.   
“I know you do, you little slut… Look at how hard you've become.” Elba smirked, reaching down with his other hand and took Anthony’s rock hard cock in his hand.  
“Oh yeah, Master! I love it so much! I'm your little slut!” Anthony blurted out, glistening in sweat as his ass was abused by his evil master. Elba's hand was pumping up and down on Anthony’s shaft, stroking him off as they fucked.  
“Oh fuck yeah… Keep moaning for me… I want Jordan to hear what he's missing out on…” Elba growled before sinking his teeth into Anthony's neck, biting on it.   
“Oh fuck yeah! Mmmm fuck, it feels so good! Oh, shit, I'm so hard!” Anthony cried out, feeling the pain and pleasure as his master gave him a hickey and plowed into his prostate.  
“Yeah that's it! Your mine, bitch!” Elba whispered.  
“I-I’m gonna cum…” Anthony blurted out, his knees buckling.   
“Do it, slut. Cum all over the wall for a maid to clean up.” Elba snarled, stroking Anthony faster. The falcon-boy’s breathing got faster and his knees buckled.  
“Argh fuck! Oh fuck! Shit! It's so good!” Anthony moaned loudly, spraying his seed all over the wall.  
“Yeah, that's it! Oh, you're such a fucking slut, aren't you?” Elba growled, holding up Anthony’s weak, shaking body. He continued thrusting into the slave, thrusting every inch deep inside him, mercilessly.   
“Awwwh yeah! Mmmm, it feels so good!” Anthony moaned, feeling the balls continue to slap against his ass.   
“Yeaaah, I’m gonna cum in this tight ass of yours’. You ready for it, whore?” Elba muttered.   
“Oh way, give it to me! My ass is yours’ to breed, Master!” Anthony pleaded. Elba thrusted once more, hard and deep and let out a low groan.  
“Arrrghhh yeaaaah, bitch…” He said, pumping cum directly into Anthony’s tight hole.   
“Oh yeah, fill me up… Fuckkk…” Anthony breathed, feeling his ass be filled with cum… 

All the while, at the fountain in the courtyard, Jordan was crying. Crying hard. He felt like he finally found someone he could love, and he was ripped away in a flash. Rajah came over and nuzzled his orange, furry head into Jordan’s shoulder.  
“It's all my fault, Rajah… I didn't even know his name.” Jordan cried before wrapping his arms around the big fluffy tiger. 

Down in the palace dungeon with his head still intact, was Aladdin whose arms were chained to a stone-brick wall. The dungeon was large, with a lot of dark areas that could be hiding anything in the shadows. He was desperately trying to pull his arms free from the chains but it was no use.   
“It's steel, Aladdin... You ain't getting free.” Drew sighed, also chained to the other wall nearby.   
“Shut up..” Aladdin sighed. “I can't believe it… He was a prince, Drew! We fucked a prince! God, I must've sounded so stupid!” Aladdin blurted out.   
“Probably…” Drew sighed. “Bigger problems, though, Aladdin. Bigger problems. Thanks to your boner we’re probably gonna lose our heads.”  
“Worth it.” Aladdin sighed, dreamily.  
“Good to know.” Drew said before the dungeon’s gate opened. In came two of the guards, however they weren't wearing their armour or their turbans. Instead, they were shirtless and just wearing a pair of white pants. Aladdin only recognised one because he was one of the guards that caught them. He had short hair, a couple of tattoos on his waist and arms, with a ripped body. Then, the other guard was extremely buff and had large arms, the size of melons and had black hair, styled into locs. “Do you know how long I've been waiting to catch you boys?” The guard Aladdin recognised said in a calm voice.   
“I can't say I care.” Drew scoffed.  
“A long enough time for me to want to punish you, myself.” The guard smirked.  
“Who the fuck do you think you are?” Aladdin rolled his eyes.  
“I'm the captain of the palace guards. Captain Carlos Pena. And this is our newest recruit, Michael Jordan.” He answered. “And you are both ours.” 

Tom looked nervous as Carlos approached him. The guard dropped his pants, revealing his soft, monster cock dangling between his legs. He looked like he could be 10 inches and was really thick. Meanwhile, Michael approached Drew.  
“I'm gonna enjoy this.” He smirked before leaning down, taking hold of Drew’s jaw and forcing their lips together. Meanwhile, Carlos had pushed Aladdin's fez off so he could grip the tight curls, whilst slapping his beastly cock against the thief’s face.   
“I think they're gonna enjoy this, too.” Carlos smirked before pushing his cock through Aladdin's lips. Aladdin couldn't fight back or get out of this - his arms were chained to the stone wall so he didn't have much choice. But as he looked up at Carlos, he couldn't help but appreciate the handsome, sexy, muscular beefcake as his throat was being filled with the hardening meat. Carlos kept pushing until he gagged, watching the twink’s entire body thrust slightly. “Mmmm yeah, that's right, baby. I know you love it.” Carlos smirked before beginning to thrust his cock back and forth into Aladdin's mouth, which was drooling around the thick shaft. Drew, meanwhile, was having his mouth fucked by Michael’s tongue, until finally Michael broke off. Then, Drew watched as he, too, let his pants fall to his ankles. A semi hard, thick, 9 and a half inch cock was freed.   
“Wow…” Drew muttered. Michael did let him stare for long though, before gripping the messy hair and stuffing his meat into Drew's mouth. The two guards were fucking their prisoner’s throats, making them choke on the shafts. A tear ran down Aladdin's face as he gagged on the huge meat that went down his throat, making his body thrust and spasm. Meanwhile, Michael’s cock was being coated in drool as Drew did his best to keep up, gagging in the aggressive cock.  
“Oh fuck yeah, that feels so good! Mmmm, that throat is so warm…” Michael groaned, thrusting his naked ass.  
“Look at me.” Carlos commanded Aladdin, who obediently obeyed. His brown eyes looked up into his captures’, slowly getting used to the size. He kept wanting to touch the guards, but the chains on the walls were restraining his hands. Carlos enjoyed it, though, watching his prisoner's arms flex.   
“Ah yeah… What’s this one’s name?” Michael asked, his low hanging balls occasionally slapping against the chin.  
“Drew. Aka, the street monkey.” Carlos answered before taking his cock out of the throat and slapping it against Aladdin's face. “Isn't that right, street rat?” Carlos smirked.  
“Fuck you.” Aladdin simply said.   
“You're the one who's gonna be fucked, boy.” Carlos snarled before kneeling down. 

As Michael continued fucking Drew’s mouth, Carlos was on his knees between Aladdin's legs. The guard gripped the hem of Aladdin’s pants and pulled them straight off. Then, Carlos grabbed the street rat’s ankles with his large hands and forced them up onto his shoulders. Aladdin, still wearing his purple vest, had no way of fighting back, but he wasn't sure he wanted to either. Carlos spat onto his hand and rubbed it into his giant cock.   
“I'd ask if you're ready but I don't care.” Carlos smirked, pressing the tip of the cock against Aladdin's hole. Meanwhile, Michael was having Drew suck on his sweaty balls.   
“Awwwh yeah, that's it, monkey.” Michael purred.   
“Ah fuck!” Aladdin cried out. Carlos was pushing his cock into Aladdin's hole, making the thief grip his own chains hard. “Shit, shit, shit, it's so thick!” Aladdin whimpered, but Carlos held onto his thighs, keeping him still.  
“Yeaaaah, that's right… Take it, boy.” Carlos growled as he filled Aladdin's hole, inch by inch.  
“Shit, Captain, that's hot.” Michael said, looking over his shoulder and watching.   
“Why don't you fill yours’ up, too?” Carlos suggested as Aladdin continued to cry out in pain.   
“I think I just might.” Michael smirked. Drew watched as Michael went down to his knees as well, repeating what Carlos did. He stripped Drew’s pants off, but sniffed the crotch before dropping them to the floor.  
“Fuck, you weren't lying when you said they were hot.” Michael muttered, taking Drew’s cock in his hand and giving it a stroke.  
“Of course not. They're hot little sluts.” Carlos smirked, balls deep inside of Aladdin.  
“Shit, it's so fucking huge…” Aladdin hissed, his back arching. Michael lifted Drew’s ankles onto his shoulders, then spat onto his cock like Carlos did. Drew was more than ready though as he looked up at Michael’s ripped body.   
“That's it, fucking give it to me.” Drew said, flexing his biceps for his capture. So, Michael pushed his cock through Drew’s awaiting his hole. “Oh fuck!” Drew gasped, feeling the pain as he was being filled inch by inch.  
“Yeaaah, that's it. You wanted it.” Michael smirked. On the other wall, Carlos was thrusting his hips back and forth, letting his cock slide in and out of Aladdin's ass raw.   
“Fuuuuuuckkkk!” Aladdin whined, feeling the pain slowly being replaced by pleasure.   
“That's right! Take it, street rat! Take it like the little slut you're known for!” Carlos grunted, his balls slapping against the round ass and echoing off the stone walls.   
“It's so fucking big! Holy shit! Mmmmm, fuck yes!” Aladdin cried out, watching the sweaty guard plow into him. He watched the pecs bounce and the stern, handsome face express deep pleasure.   
“Oh yeah, you love it don't you?” Carlos muttered, slamming harder into the imprisoned Twink.   
“Mmmmm yeah! Ruin my ass!” Aladdin moaned and in response Carlos spat on his face.  
“Whore! This is what you get for trying it on with a prince, rat!” Carlos growled as his powerful hips continued thrusting.  
“Awh fuck yeah!” Drew was moaning, as Michael was also thrusting into him, at a quicker pace too. Drew’s entire body was shaking with every thrust, as he watched the glisten of sweat highlight the guard’s abs.   
“Yeah, you like that, bitch?” Michael grunted, spanking Drew’s ass.   
“Oh fuck yes! I love it so much!” Drew blurted out. The dungeon was filled with the sounds of moaning, grunts, the rattling of chains, the sound of skin slapping against skin and swearing. Carlos leaned in and crashed his lips against Aladdin's. He aggressively attacked Aladdin's mouth with his own, forcing his tongue to explore it as he continued his violent rhythm in his hips. Meanwhile, Michael was kissing Drew's ankles, still thrusting expertly.   
“Mmmm yeah, you're such a bad little monkey, aren't ya?” Michael whispered, before running his tongue up the side of Drew’s foot.  
“Mmm fuck yeah!” He nodded as Michael then took one of Drew’s toes into his mouth. Carlos, in the other ass, was biting down on Aladdin's bottom lip, making it bruise and swell.  
“Argh fuck yeah, I'm gonna breed your ass! Gonna use you like the cum dump you are!” Carlos said, breaking off. Aladdin was feeling close, too. His cock, untouched, was twitching as he felt the orgasm quickly approaching.   
“M-Me too!” Aladdin blurted out, arching his back and pulling at the chains, his arms bulging.   
“Do it, slut! Cum as your ass is being destroyed by me!” Carlos grunted, mercilessly plowing into the prisoner.  
“Oh fuck, yeah… I'm so close…” Aladdin moaned, looking into the guard's dark eyes desperately wishing he could stroke his throbbing, hard cock.   
“Do it, bitch… I wanna see you cum as I bruise your prostate!” Carlos said before spitting onto Aladdin's chest. Aladdin couldn't hold back any longer.   
“Arrrgh fuck! Ohhh shit! Mmmmmm crap!” He cried out, his knuckles going paper white as they gripped the chains. His back arched again and he began shooting round after round all over his defined abs and even on the waistcoat, giving it new stains.   
“Oh fuck yeah! Mmmm I'm gonna cum too!” Carlos muttered, before reaching down and scooping some of Aladdin's cum off his abs and sucking it off his fingers.  
“Oh fuck yeah! Breed me!” Aladdin begged.  
“Arrrgh fuck! Take it! Fucking take it you little slut! Such a whore!” Carlos grunted loudly. He was balls deep as his cock twitched and erupted, flooding Aladdin's hole.  
“Argh fuck yeah!” Aladdin gasped, feeling the thick, huge loads of cum completely fill his ass. In the other set of chains, however, Drew was still being slammed into by Michael.   
“Awh yeah! Fuck my ass! Shit, your cock feels so good!” Drew moaned as Michael finished sucking on his big toe.   
“Yeah, you take it so good, monkey! Argh fuck!” Michael grunted before leaning down and bashing his lips into Drew’s. They hungrily made out for a moment, before Michael broke off. The guard made a B-line for one of Drew’s pits and, whilst still keeping the steady rhythm, he began licking Drew’s sweaty pit, slurping and cleaning it through the hair.   
“Oh shit! Shit, you're amazing…” Drew whimpered.   
“Mmmm, tastes so good…” Michael growled, his hips snapping back and forth.  
“Y-You're gonna make me cum!” Drew warned him.  
“Good… Cum all over this body of yours’ you dirty little bitch!” Michael smirked before taking Drew’s cock in his hand and jerking it off. Drew didn't stand a chance.   
“Argh fuck! Ohhh yeaaaaah! Shit, that feels so good!” Drew moaned loud enough for his voice to crack. He shot cum all over his chest and waistcoat, a sight Michael felt honoured to see.   
“Shit, that's hot! Ah fuck, I'm gonna cum… Mmmmm, I'm gonna cum…” Michael realised, looking down into Drew’s face.   
“Mmmm yeah, give it to me.” Drew pleaded, feeling a bit lightheaded. After a few more thrusts, Michael felt the climax rushing through him.  
“Oh fuck yes! Argh yeaaah! Fuck! Mmmm fuck!” He grunted loudly as he emptied his balls straight inside of Drew’s hole.   
“Ohhh yeaaaaaaaaah…” Drew purred, feeling his insides be painted white. The two guards pulled out of their prisoners and began running their tongues all over their bodies. They sucked, licked and swallowed every drop of cum covering Aladdin and Drew’s bodies with great hunger. Once they pulled their pants back on, they looked down on their results, the thieves panting and drenched in sweat.   
“Good job, boys. Let's hope you'll still feel us inside you before you face your punishment tomorrow.” Carlos smirked.  
“Fuck off.” Drew groaned, his arms aching. 

Carlos and Michael left the two boys with their loads seeping out of their asses - still chained to the walls. They were both sweaty, shimmering in the moonlight.  
“I hate how much I enjoyed that.” Aladdin sighed.  
“Yeah… Same…” Drew admitted. “Shame we’re probably gonna die.”   
“Thankfully, I'm the best pickpocketer in Agrabah.” Aladdin smirked before lifting his foot to reveal a golden key he managed to pinch from Carlos' pants when they were discarded to the floor, using his dexterous toes.   
“Oh, shit, I take every nasty thing I ever said about you, back.” Drew gasped.   
“Ready to catch?” Aladdin asked.  
“Go for it.” Drew nodded. Aladdin gripped the key with his nimble toes before throwing it towards Drew, who caught it in his hand. “Fuck yes!” Drew exclaimed as he unlocked his own shackles, freeing his hands. As he got up he pulled his pants back on and picked his fez up before going over to Aladdin to release him, too.   
“Promise me when we leave we leave for good. We can't risk being seen with Jordan again, no matter how hot he is.” Drew said as Aladdin pulled his pants back up again.  
“Doesn't matter, anyway. I'm a street rat, me being with him would be against the law.” Aladdin reasoned as they both looked down at their reddened wrists.   
“You’re only a fool if you give up, boy.” A voice said in the dungeon. A man emerged from the shadows. A broad man with a scruffy beard, raggedy clothes and a generally dirty appearance. He looked like he might've been in the dungeon for a long, long time - though he still looked pretty fit.  
“Who are you?” Aladdin asked, feeling unnerved by him. He was pretty handsome but there was still something eerie about him.   
“A lowly prisoner like yourselves… You can call me Ray. And together, perhaps we can be more.” He told them.  
“I'm listening.” Drew smirked.   
“There is a cave, boys. A Cave of Wonders, filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams.” Ray said in a quiet voice. “Treasure enough to impress even your Prince, I'd wager.”   
“But the law says that only a princess can-”  
“You've heard of the Golden Rule, haven't you?” Ray questioned, pressing his hand against Aladdin's chest and pressing him against the brick wall. “Whoever has the gold makes the rules!” Ray told him before casually pecking Aladdin's lips.  
“W-Why would you share all this wonderful treasure with us?” Aladdin questioned, despite being taken aback by the kiss.   
“I need a sexy pair of young legs and a strong back to go in after it.” Ray whispered, running a hand up Aladdin's thigh and lower back.   
“Uh… One problem. It's out there, we’re in here.” Drew pointed out.   
“Mmmhmmm… Things aren't always what they seem.” Ray said before stepping aside, crouching down and then pushing a set of bricks, which seemed to easily slide out of the way. Aladdin peered through and it looked like a tunnel to the surface!   
“So… Do we have a deal?” Ray asked.   
“I… I think so.” Aladdin nodded.  
“Definitely.” Drew added.  
“Then let's seal the deal.” Ray smirked before pulling Aladdin into another kiss. 

Ray cupped Aladdin's face as he hungrily attacked his lips. Aladdin's eyes widened and he couldn't help but worry his ass was going to be abused even more.   
“Don't mind, do you? After all, I had to watch that beautiful moment with the guards.” Ray smirked.  
“You serious? My ass feels wrecked…” Aladdin groaned.  
“That's okay, boy… I just want those pretty lips of yours’.” Ray whispered. Aladdin looked over at Drew.  
“Do it. We ain't got all night.” Drew reasoned. Aladdin sighed before going down to his knees, still feeling sweaty from the intense sex from before. However, here he was watching Ray take out a beautiful 9 and a half inch cock. Aladdin wrapped his fingers around the base, parted his lips and took the head into his mouth.  
“Oh yeaaah, that's it, boy.” Ray groaned, taking Aladdin's curls into his fingers.  
“Not a bad cock, to be fair, Aladdin.” Drew scoffed, watching as Aladdin began bobbing his head back and forth.   
“Kiss me.” Ray commanded Drew.   
“Yes, sir.” Drew smirked, walking over and letting his lips connect to the other prisoner. As Aladdin sucked on the long rod of meat, above him his best friend was making out with the stranger - which wasn't an odd occasion for these boys. Ray’s hands ran up and down Drew’s body as their tongues seductively slid against each other, but in an aggressive manor. The noise of their lips smacking and Aladdin's slurping filled the dungeon. Aladdin was more interested in leaving, though, so he was doing all his best techniques - swirling his tongue around the tip, deepthroating and drooling around the impressive shaft. Ray softly moaned into Drew’s lips whilst his hands went down and went beneath the waistband of his pants to squeeze the round asscheeks. Drew smirked into the kiss, enjoying the feeling of Ray’s beard against his lips, Meanwhile, Aladdin's mouth was still working the veiny shaft whilst his fingers massaged the older man’s balls, eager to get out of the dungeons before a guard returned to find them out of their chains. Thankfully, Aladdin was pretty skilled.   
“Argh fuck, I'm gonna cum down that fragile neck of yours’.” Ray grunted, breaking off Drew’s lips.  
“Do it… Fill his mouth… He loves it…” Drew whispered, kissing at the man’s neck.   
“Oh fuckkk! Argh shit… Mmmmm that's it, baby…” Ray groaned as he pumped load after load down Aladdin’s throat. Aladdin made sure to swallow every drop, simply loving the taste of it. When he was done, Drew came off Ray’s neck and Aladdin slipped the cock from his lips.  
“Ready, then?” Aladdin asked, looking up as he rubbed the saliva off his lips with the back of my hand.  
“Ready,” Ray said with an eerie smile.


	6. Cave of Wonders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aladdin and Drew explore the Cave of Wonders, but when things seem bleak, a genie brings a magical twist.

The three men travelled across the desert under the night sky through the violent, aggressive winds. Aladdin and Drew had to walk across the sand while Ray was on a black stallion, making their way towards the giant tiger head made of sand. Drew went to follow Aladdin towards it, but they were stopped by Ray.   
“What the fuck is this?” Drew muttered, staring at the crazy head of sand that appeared to be moving...  
“WHO DARES DISTURB MY SLUMBER?!” The Cave growled   
“Urr… It is I. Aladdin.” Aladdin said to the scary cave.   
“And I'm Drew. We’re partners.” The street monkey said.  
“PROCEEEED...” The cave growled. “TOUCH NOTHING BUT THE LAMP!” It said before opening its mouth wider, revealing a set of stairs that seemed to go down into a bright, golden light.   
“Remember boy! First fetch me the lamp! And then you shall have your reward!” Ray reminded them.  
“Come on, Drew.” Aladdin said, as they both nervously began going down the steps. A red falcon flew through the sky before landing on Ray’s shoulder.  
“Do you really think they’re gonna make it?” Anthony asked.  
“If they don’t… We'll have run out of options.” Ray (or Elba) suggested. 

Tom and Drew carefully stepped down a long, long staircase that zig zagged to what felt like the Earth’s core. They were both nervous as they went deeper and deeper into the sentient cave.  
“Is… Is this a good idea, Aladdin?” Drew whispered.  
“I don't know, Drew… But if we could be as rich as he said, we’d never have to steal food again.” Aladdin reasoned.  
“Plus, you can bone the prince.” Drew said, knowingly.  
“If this is the price I have to pay.” Aladdin smirked, naughtily. They reached the bottom of the steps and came to a small archway that was glowing gold. As they both stepped through, they saw a huge, vast cave filled with mountains of gold and jewels. It was beautiful and inviting and too good to be true.  
“Holy fuck…” Drew said in awe.  
“Just a handful of this shit could make us richer than the Sultan.”   
“Good point.” Drew smirked, going over to an open chest that was overflowing with diamond necklaces and rubies. It was sat on a purple carpet which had Arabic embroidery with tassels on it’s corners.   
“Woah, woah..” Aladdin said, stopping his friend. “We can't touch anything, remember? We need to find the lamp.”   
“Better be a good fucking lamp.” Drew sighed as they continued walking. They kept walking on through the treasures, carefully avoiding the giant stacks of riches. “Umm…Aladdin?” Drew said, walking behind. “Is the carpet following us?” He asked, bringing Aladdin's attention to the same purple carpet, now rolled up and leaning against a golden set of armour.   
“Following us? No, it's probably just another one.” Aladdin scoffed.   
“Hmm… Okay.” Drew said as they continued searching. However, the carpet indeed crept behind the two boys, tip toeing on it’s corners. Then, it soon floated off the ground and snatched Drew’s fez off his head.  
“What the-? WOAH!” Drew blurted out, turning around to see the carpet placing the fez on itself, wearing it like a hat. Aladdin turned around to see it as well, eyes widening at the weird sight.   
“Umm… Okaaay… I take it back… It was following us...” Aladdin said. “Some kind of magic carpet?” He said as it seemed to be examining the two thieves, as if determining whether or not it liked them or not. “We won't hurt you.” Aladdin said as the carpet ‘walked’ over on it’s two tassels and handed the fez back to Drew.   
“Yeaaah… Thanks.” Drew said, suspiciously.   
“It's fine, Drew, it won't bite… It physically can't.” Aladdin reasoned. “Besides… Maybe it can help us? He suggested. The carpet suddenly got super excited and wrapped itself around Aladdin like a hug, making him giggle, before flying above the boys eagerly. “We’re trying to find this lamp-” Aladdin began and the carpet did a twirl before gesturing with it’s tassel to follow it. “I think he knows where it is.” Aladdin smiled as they went to run after it.  
“How do you know it’s a he?” Drew laughed.  
“Instinct?” Aladdin shrugged. 

It led the boys through into a big underground temple. The surroundings became a lot less golden and more rocky, with a dark red glow that illuminated the rocky environment.   
“This feels ominous…” Drew whispered as they continued going deeper and deeper until the red glow faded away, and instead it was just dark.   
“Could be worse… Could be rotting in a dungeon.” Aladdin shrugged before they followed the carpet through a tight passage. They came into a large, circular cavern with walls that stretched up for what seemed like miles. It was half flooded with murky water; there were stepping stones leading to a narrow mountain of rocks. On the top there was a beam of white light shooting up into the darkness above.   
“Wait here.” Aladdin told Drew.  
“What?” Drew said.  
“Just in case it’s boobytrapped or something.” Aladdin reasoned.  
“I don't feel good about letting you go alone…” Drew sighed.  
“I'll be fine… I just don't wanna tempt fate.” Aladdin reasoned before giving his best friend a peck on the lips. As Aladdin stepped onto one of the stepping stones though, Drew couldn't help but notice behind him was a golden statue of a gorilla, holding out a giant ruby, maybe the size of an ostrich egg. Meanwhile, Aladdin was elegantly hopping on the stones with ease, then stepped onto the rocky mountain. Thankfully there was a set of janky steps leading up towards what must have been the lamp. He began climbing and climbing them, but it was incredibly steep. His partner in crime, on the other hand, found himself being mesmerised by the ruby, almost as if he was in a trance. He slowly began walking towards the seductive jewel. The carpet noticed then panicked and tried to stop him, pulling at his vest with the tassels but it wasn’t enough. Aladdin finally got to the top of the hill and stepped in the beam of light - like a spotlight. In front of him, was a stone podium presenting the lamp. It was golden and beautifully engraved, with an angular handle and a long, curved spout. It didn't look like much though, compared to the cave of fortunes they had passed.   
“We came all the way down here just for you, huh?” Aladdin whispered, picking it up. However, when he looked over his shoulder to tell Drew he had it, he saw that he was reaching out for the ruby. “Drew, NO!” He shouted but it was too late. The moment Drew grabbed the ruby, he was snapped out of his trance.   
“INFIDELS! YOU HAVE TOUCHED THE FORBIDDEN TREASURE!!” The Cave shouted.   
“No, no, no, I haven't!” Drew blurted out, placing the ruby back. However, the ground was shaking aggressively and the ruby rapidly melted along with the gorilla statue.   
“NOW YOU WILL NEVER AGAIN SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY!” The Cave belted, before the podium the lamp was on burst into flames. Rocks began falling from above as Aladdin hurriedly ran down the steps of the mountain. The water transformed into magma as the steps suddenly morphed into a slippery ramp, making Aladdin slide downwards.   
“Argh fuck!” He cried out before flinging off the rocks and heading towards the red-hot lava. However, the magic carpet swooped in to save the day, catching Aladdin like a net. “Whoaaaaa my God!” Aladdin blurted out, holding onto the edges of the carpet. “We need to save Drew!” He yelled to the carpet, spotting the street monkey who was balancing on a stepping stone, surrounded by bubbling lava that was rising. Just before the lava could melt his feet off, Aladdin and the carpet whooshed down. Aladdin's hand grabbed Drew’s and pulled him up onto the carpet, saving him.   
“Gotcha!” Aladdin said as Drew gripped onto the carpet for dear life. But the danger was far from over. Suddenly, a large tidal wave of lava formed behind them, chasing the thieves.  
“Move, carpet! Faster!” Drew blurted out. They flew through the narrow passage they had come from as the lava continued chasing them through the large caves. Stalactites were still falling from above but the carpet was managing to dodge them narrowly. They soon burst back into the large room filled with gold and jewels, still being followed by the aggressive and fast lava. It acted like it had a life of its own, as if it was reaching up at the boys on the flying carpet. On the surface, meanwhile, Elba, who was still disguised as Ray and watched as the tiger’s mouth was raging in fury. The sky was shooting bolts of lighting around it in rage. Back in the crumbling caves, Aladdin and Drew flew on the magic carpet and soon came across the long set of stairs that they had come from, which were deteriorating and dismantling. Above them was their last chance of surviving, the mouth of the cave they had stepped into. But suddenly, a large boulder fell and it crashed into the carpet, just behind the two boys, making them bounce off. Drew managed to cling onto the cliff face that wasn't far from the mouth of the cave, where Ray stood. Aladdin, on the other hand, caught Drew’s foot and was dangling beneath him. Below them was a very, very long drop.  
“Help me up!” Drew cried out to Ray as he tried to climb up.  
“Throw me the lamp!” Ray demanded.  
“I can't hold on! Give him your hand!” Aladdin shouted.   
“FIRST GIVE ME THE LAMP!” Ray commanded. Aladdin unhooked it from his pants and threw it up. Ray snatched it before laughing maniacally. “YESSS!!! AT LAAAAAST!” He celebrated as Drew managed to climb up further, getting on more horizontal land. However, Ray stepped onto Drew’s hand, squishing it under his shoe.   
“Ahh fuck! FUckkkk! What the hell?!” Drew cried out. Just as Aladdin latched onto the edge of the cliff face, climbing up. However, just as he was reaching the surface, Ray reached down and grabbed his wrist.  
“What are you doing?!” Aladdin panicked.  
“Giving you your reward! Your eternal reward!” The evil man spat before pulling out a dagger.   
“Oh no you don't!” Drew yelled. He slipped his hand from beneath the shoe and scrambled to his feet. Without hesitation, Drew swung his fist at the man’s face.   
“Eyaaaaa!” Ray shouted before dropping Aladdin, who fell back into the abyss of the cave.   
“Nooooo!” Drew cried out. However, Ray bashed Drew in the chest with his elbow, making him stumble back. Drew also fell down into the mouth of the cave, plunging through the air. Aladdin and Drew cried out as they fell but before they could splat onto the rock-floor, the magic carpet made it’s return and caught the thieves. The mouth of the cave collapsed in on itself, sealing them inside. 

Back on the surface, Ray was transforming back into Elba, looking very smug, even though he was still wearing the raggedy disguise.  
“Did you get it?” Anthony the falcon asked, flying back over and soon landing on Elba’s shoulder.   
“I did! I finally got it!” Elba beamed before reaching into his pocket… However… There was nothing to take out. “What? Oh no… Where is it?” He said, looking through all his pockets. “No, NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!” He screamed in rage and horror. 

Back at the palace, in his sleeping quarters, Jordan sat on one of his blue velvet sofas in front of his tiger, face soaked in tears. He was heartbroken and devastated. Despite the luxurious and lavish surroundings, Jordan felt like he lost everything.  
“Dearest? What’s wrong?” The Sultan asked, coming inside and to the prince.  
“E- Elba did something horrific.” Jordan sniffled.   
“There, there, my son…” Winston said, sitting down beside him, placing an arm around Jordan. “We’ll set it right. Tell me everything.” He whispered, cupping his son’s face and giving it a quick kiss. 

Lying unconscious, underground in the Cave Of Wonders, was Aladdin who was on top of the magic carpet. Drew was sitting next to him, rubbing his head from just waking up. They both looked bruised and battered.   
“A-Aladdin... C’mon, don't die on me now.” Drew said, shaking him awake.  
“Urrrghhh… What happened?” Aladdin groaned, as the carpet helped him sit up right.  
“The spooky, mysterious man who hid in the dark shadows of the dungeons betrayed us. Can you believe it?” Drew sighed, sarcastically.   
“My head fucking kills…” Aladdin said as he looked up, confirming there was no way out of the cave. “Urgh, that two-faced son of a bitch.”  
“We shoulda seen it coming.” Drew nodded.  
“Well, whoever he was is long gone with that fucking lamp.” Aladdin sighed.  
“Oh really?” Drew smirked before pulling the, said, lamp from behind him.   
“You sexy little bastard.” Aladdin gasped, taking it off him.   
“I don't get what all the fuss is about. It's just a beat up piece of shit.” Drew commented as Aladdin examined it.   
“I think there’s something written on it but it's hard to make it out…” Aladdin said before rubbing at it, in hopes of making the writing clearer. But suddenly, the lamp began glowing blue and started... Laughing! Then suddenly, fireworks shot out the spout and lit the cave up, exploding above them.  
“Oh fuck!” Drew gasped as smoke then began billowing out of the lamp along with sparks and random coloured lights.   
“Urrraaaaaaaaaghhhhhhh!!!” A voice said. The smoke dispersed and standing there was a man whose skin was blue! He was shirtless but had blonde hair and a ripped body. He had golden hoop earrings and bracelets. He wore yellow baggy pants and brown shoes that curled upwards on the ends. He immediately began stretching, flexing his muscles much to Aladdin and Drew’s enjoyment. “Arrrrrgh, ten thousand years will give you such a crick in the neck!” The man groaned. “Hang on a sec, would you?” He said before rotating his head all 360 degrees, making the thieves gasp in horror. But the mysterious man was fine. “Wow, does it feel good to be outta there!” He beamed. “It's nice to be back boys, so tell me, where are you from, what's your name?” The man asked, suddenly holding a microphone and holding it out to Aladdin.  
“Uh… A-Aladdin.” He stammered, bewildered.   
“Aladdin! Nice to have you in the smut series!” The man grinned as Aladdin's name appeared in lights behind them. “So what can I call you? Aladdin? Ali? Laddie? Mena Massoud?”   
“What? No, just call me Aladdin.” He answered, confused.   
“How hard did we fall?” Drew said, rubbing his head and looking thoroughly freaked out.   
“Please don't say you smoked before you came down here, this whole thing would be easier if you were sober.” The man said before laughing. “Yo, rugman, haven't seen you in a few millennia!” The blue man said, ‘high fiving’ the carpet. “Ooo, have you been moisturising those tassels?”   
“What is actually going on?” Drew muttered under his breath.   
“Say, you're a lot smaller than my last master. Either that or he was a giant, it's hard to keep track sometimes.” The blue man commented, patting Aladdin's curls.   
“Wait a minute, your master?” Aladdin frowned.  
“Oh lookie! He listens!” The man said, applauding. “So what would you wish of me? The handsome as fuck, long-contained, often lusted over… GENIE OF THE LAAAAAMP!!!” The man said, his voice like an announcer at a wrestling match. “But urrr... You can call me Ross, so the readers know what I look like.”   
“Woah, woah, woah… Genie? Wish fulfilment?” Drew gasped.  
“Three wishes, to be exact.” Ross smiled, holding up three fingers. “And don't be an ungrateful hoe and wish for more wishes. There's no substitutions, no exchanges or fucking refunds, you get what you get. However, sexual favours are on the house.” He continued.  
“We must be fucking dreaming…” Aladdin said, stunned.   
“Master, I don't think you quite understand how turned on you should be. So why don't you sit down while I put on a musical number to illuminate the possibilities.” Ross said before using his magic to create a soft, leather sofa for the two boys to sit on.   
“Is this what the afterlife is?” Drew whispered to Aladdin as Ross then sat between them.  
“So you see, Ali Baba had them 40 thieves, Shahrazad had a thousand tales…” Ross began singing before suddenly disappearing in a cloud of smoke.   
“But master, you're in luck ‘cause in your pants, you got a brand of magic that never faaaails!” Ross’ head sang before emerging from the waistband in Aladdin's pants, making him cry out in surprise.  
“Is he singing?” Drew said in surprise as the Genie then flew back out of the pants and was now wearing some boxing gloves on his hands as he returned to his spot between the boys.   
“You've got some power in your corner, boys!” Ross beamed before the glove disappeared and instead he held a handgun.   
“Some heavy ammunition in your camp!” He sang before shooting it at Aladdin, however instead of bullets, white, hot cum splattered onto his face.   
“You got some punch, pizzazz yahoo and how!” He sang, jumping to his feet and letting the boys watch as his pants exploded off his legs, showing off his thick cock.   
“See all you gotta do is rub my lamp!” Ross grinned before his shaft grew like 5 more inches. He took Aladdin's hand and forced it to rub his meat. The blue man then propelled off the ground and twirled into the air, before turning back to normal with his pants back on.  
“And I'll say, ‘Mister Aladdin, sir, what will your pleasure be?’” He continued before making a jockstrap replace the pants he was wearing before sitting and placing his ass right into Aladdin's lap.  
“Let me take your order, jot it down, you ain't never had a slut like me…” Ross smirked, grinding his ass into Aladdin's crotch. He then spun around and held up a dinner plate in front of Aladdin.  
“Life is your restaurant and I'm your maitre d’!” He continued singing before making a small mountain of dildos of different colours and sizes appear on the dish, before throwing them away.  
“So whisper what it is you want…” He sang in a low voice into Aladdin's ear.   
“Because you ain't never had a slut like meee!” Ross cheered before planting a kiss on Aladdin's lips.   
“You're the dom, the king, the shah!” He continued belting lyrics, jumping off of Aladdin's lap before zapping a sash around his Aladdin’s body which said ‘MASTER’.   
“Say what you wish, it's yours! True dish! How about a little more spunk in your haaaair!” He continued before it began raining jizz onto the boys who were still sitting on the leather couch.  
“Have some of column A, try all of column B!” Ross kept going, creating two pillars either side of him, one which had a statue of a dick and the other having an ass carved into it. All this time Aladdin and Drew were in silent shock, watching the insane, magical craziness. The Genie went down to his knees between Aladdin's legs.   
“I'm in the mood to suck you dude! You ain't never had a slut like me!” He sang before kissing the hardon in Aladdin's pants before leaping back onto his feet again.   
“Can your sluts do this…?” He sang, making his pants disappear again before bending over like a piece of paper and deepthroating his own cock. Aladdin audibly gasped as he watched the blue cock disappear into the blue throat.   
“Can your sluts do that?” He then said, after taking the cock out and creating a second floppy dick that grew into existence next to his original one.   
“Can your friends pull this…” Ross sang, snatching the fez off of Drew’s head. He reached his hand inside before pulling something out.   
“Outside of their little haaaat!” He sang, showing them a book called ‘LA’s Exclusive Escort’ - whatever that meant.   
“Can your friends go WHOOOO!” Ross continued before creating 3 hot naked men, one blonde and the others brunettes, who were now sitting around Aladdin and Drew, kissing and feeling them up. Aladdin couldn't help but notice they had the names ‘Rocky, Riker and Ryland’ tattooed on their muscular thighs.   
“Can your friends go abracadabra, LET ‘EM RIP!” Ross continued to sing before all three naked men sprayed cum all over Aladdin and Drew, soaking them in strangers’ spunk.   
“And then make the suckers disappeaaaar!” Ross continued before the three men vanished in puffs of smoke.   
“So don't you sit there, buggy eyed, I'm here to answer your midnight prayers! You got me bona fida certified, you got a Genie for your charge d’affaires!” Aladdin watched the Genie continue to sing whilst still drenched in cum.   
“I got a powerful urge to fuck your brains out, so what's your wish? I really wanna know!” He continued.   
“You got a list that’s three miles long, no doubt!” He said before snapping the pants off of Aladdin's legs then making the thief’s cock grow and grow and grow until it was probably a couple miles long before it reeled back into it’s normal size.   
“Well all you gotta do is rub like so!” The Genie sang before giving Aladdin's cock a stroke before his pants flashed back on again.   
“Mr. Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three!” He said, before cloning Drew twice, making three Drew’s all together now sat on the sofa. They all suddenly cried out as they were magically forced to cum in their pants. Their moans were strained and pathetic at the sudden rush of an orgasm. And just as quickly as they appeared, they disappeared again, leaving the original Drew panting on the sofa.   
“I'm on the job, you big hot knob! You ain't never had a slut, never had a slut! You ain't never had a slut never had a slut! You ain't never! Had a! Sluuuuuut!!! Liiiiiiiike MEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!” Ross sang impressively as fireworks began exploding behind him in the shape of cocks and asses as he danced.   
“You ain't never had a slut like me!” He finished before the fireworks instantly vanished and Ross sat back down between Drew and Aladdin, finally finished. 

The boys were both recovering from the intense experience, especially Drew who was sitting in pants filled with his own jizz.   
“What? No applause?” Ross complained, putting an arm around his master. The carpet then ‘clapped’ with it’s tassels while Drew double checked to see if his hat was empty this time. Aladdin just stared at the blue skinned, sexy as fuck lunatic. He couldn't hold back any longer.  
“I need you…” He whispered before pulling the Genie into a hungry kiss. Ross smirked into the kiss, passionately kissing Aladdin back as they began running their hands over each other. Suddenly, the leather sofa they were sitting on transformed into a large, comfy bed for Ross to push Aladdin back into. Drew fell backwards in surprise, into the soft mattress. Meanwhile, the blue Genie pinned Aladdin onto the bed, getting on top of him as they eagerly made out, grinding their crotches against each other. “Let's take these off, shall we?” Ross smirked, breaking off of Aladdin and snapping his fingers. Suddenly, the clothes on all three boys vanished, leaving them completely naked. Drew’s cock and balls were slick in cum, as were his inner thighs.  
“Woah… You're crazy.” Aladdin gasped, amazed.  
“Oh, honey, we’re just getting started.” Ross scoffed. “Lemme get that for you.” He then said to Drew before suddenly, in a cloud of blue smoke, another naked Ross appeared between Drew’s legs.  
“Holy shit!” Drew blurted out before the second Ross’ mouth began licking the cum off of him.   
“What would you like to do, master? Do you want me to fuck you? Do you want to fuck me? Or do you wanna do both at the same time?” Ross whispered into Aladdin’s ear as their hardons pressed against each other.   
“B-Both?” Aladdin stammered, bewildered.   
“Good answer.” Ross smirked before kissing his way down the muscular, naked body.  
“Awh fuck!” Drew gasped out as the second Genie had taken the street monkey’s entire cock into his mouth, with ease. It wasn't long before Aladdin experienced it too, as he watched the blue lips wrap around the head of his cock before swallowing it all, every inch.   
“Shit!” Aladdin hissed, gripping the blond locks of hair.  
“Y'know what, if we have to be trapped in a cave forever, at least we get something out of it.” Drew half laughed, putting his hands behind his head and laying back, focusing on the pure pleasure of the Genie’s mouth going up and down on the shaft.   
“I don't even care that my ass is still sore from the dungeons… I need this so bad…” Aladdin agreed, watching as Ross’ tongue swirled around the tip.   
“This will be a night you two never forget.” Ross smirked, briefly breaking off the cock before deepthroating it again. However, this time, it felt differently. His entire mouth was vibrating, causing Drew and Aladdin to instantly moan out.  
“What the hell?!” Drew gasped, gripping at the bed sheets as the Genies’ heads kept bobbing up and down, sending vibrations all throughout their bodies.  
“Oh my God…. Argh my God, That’s so intense!” Aladdin whimpered, arching his back.  
“Shit, if you keep that up I'm gonna cum a second time!” Drew half laughed.   
“C-Can I taste yours’?” Aladdin muttered, curious of what Genie-cock was like.  
“Absolutely. You're the master.” Ross smirked, taking the cock from his mouth. 

Both of the Genies climbed up the thieves’ bodies before kissing them passionately. Aladdin wrapped his arms around the blue body, whilst Drew found his hands being pinned down by his version of the Genie. After a moment of tongue wrestling, Aladdin was rolled over by the original Ross, so that the thief was on top. On the other side of the mattress, the second blue Genie had climbed up Drew’s body and straddled his chest. Drew’s eyes widened as he looked upon the blue cock that was dangling over his mouth.  
“Shit, you’re big…” Drew muttered.   
“I can make it even bigger, if you want?” Ross #2 smirked, before the cock began growing and growing until it went over Drew’s face at an absurd size. Maybe 20 inches long and 8 inches thick.  
“Holy shit…” Drew half laughed as the log of meat slapped his face. “Maybe not quite that big.” He said, stroking the cock with two hands. It shrank back down to about 10 inches long and 3 inches thick instead. “That’ll do-MMPH!” Before Drew could even finish, Ross pushed his cock through the Street-Monkey’s lips. Meanwhile, Aladdin was kissing his way down the original Genie’s body, going past the sculpted abs and running his nose through the thick trail. Soon, Aladdin came face to face with the 9 inch, cock with its vibrant purple mushroom tip wrapped in the turquoise foreskin.   
“It’s so beautiful.” Aladdin whispered, wrapping his fingers around the base. Aladdin parted his lips and took the head of the Genie’s cock into his mouth. He began swallowing it, inch by inch.  
“Oh, yeaaaaah… That’s nice, Master.” Ross purred, gripping Aladdin's hair. Aladdin couldn’t help but notice his cock had a subtle flavour of peppermint. It was delicious and only made Aladdin more eager to deepthroat his new magical friend. Drew was also enjoying the peppermint cock, as his version of the Genie began thrusting back and forth into his throat, gripping his curls. Drew kept gagging and choking on it, tears welling up in his eyes as he slobbered around the thick cock that was being forced down his throat.  
“That’s it, Drew! Mmm, good monkey…” Ross groaned, feeling Drew’s hands groping his round ass. Aladdin was bobbing his head up and down on the original Genie’s pole, running his tongue up and down the shaft as he listened to the soft moans escaping Ross' lips.  
“You want more, master?” He asked Aladdin.  
“More?” Aladdin asked, coming off the cock.   
“Yeah, would you rather have two?” Ross asked before snapping his fingers. A second cock suddenly sprung out next to his original one in a puff of blue smoke. Aladdin gasped as he looked upon the two blue sausages, each standing for attention.   
“You're so weird…” Aladdin half laughed, despite being in awe.  
“Good weird?” The Genie asked, putting his hands behind his head.  
“Exciting weird.” Aladdin said before taking both cocks into his mouth.   
“Thought so.” Ross smirked, watching his master try to fit as much into his mouth as possible. Meanwhile the second Genie was still having fun with his street monkey. They had both moved into a 69 position with the blue Genie on top, who was still thrusting his meat into Drew’s throat. The second Ross was deepthroating him with ease, with his vibrating mouth, bringing Drew closer and closer to the edge.   
“I-gunth-a-chumph!” Drew tried to warn him as he felt his own saliva running down his face. But the second Ross didn't care and just continued to give him the best blowjob ever and abusing his throat. Aladdin was making himself gag every now and then too, swallowing as much of the double-cocks as possible. Every now and then he’d take turns between the blue dicks, bobbing his head up and down on each one. Then, he’d try to swallow them both together. Meanwhile, Drew was only moaning louder and louder around the cock in his throat. Then finally, he cried out in pleasure and thrusted upwards into the second Ross’ mouth, unloading load after load into his mouth. When Drew finished, his hips dropped back onto the mattress and his version of the Genie slipped the cock out of his blue lips.   
“I'm not done with you yet.” He smirked before dismounting Drew’s face. For a moment, he looked down at the panting and spluttering Drew, who was already glistening in sweat. Then, he rolled the street monkey over so his deliciously round ass was exposed. Ross #2 placed his hands on the cheeks and parted them, exposing the hole that was still filled with Michael the guard’s cum. “Mmmmm, tasty.” The duplicate of the Genie licked his lips before he buried his face between Drew's cheeks and hungrily began eating him out.   
“Oh my fucking Christ!” Drew moaned loudly, gripping the bed sheets as he felt the tongue push through his hole. On the other side of the bed, Aladdin was still drooling around the two cocks in his mouth, but he couldn't help but feel jealous of Drew’s moans and whimpers.   
“Want me to eat you out too, baby?” The original Ross asked him.  
“Yeah. Yeah, I fucking do.” Aladdin nodded, desperately. 

The Genie's second cock shrank back down into non-existence as he and Aladdin began getting into position. So whilst Drew was gasping and moaning from having his ass eaten out by the second version of Ross, Aladdin found himself on all fours with the original Genie behind him.   
“I've had thousands of Masters in my lifetime… I don't think any of them has had an ass like this…” The Genie muttered, squeezing Aladdin’s ass cheeks before bending down. Aladdin's entire body shuddered as he felt Ross’ tongue run up his crack, before soon penetrating through his cum-leaking hole.   
“Oh yeaaah…” Aladdin purred, feeling the tongue go deeper and deeper inside him, licking out the cum that the guard had left behind.  
“You like that, master?” Ross smirked into his ass, expertly cleaning him out.  
“I love it so much…” Aladdin moaned.  
“I'm only getting started…” Ross said before suddenly, Aladdin could feel a second tongue pushing through his hole. Drew was experiencing the same thing - a second tongue pushing through his ass.   
“Holy shit… That feels weird but… Shit, so good…” Drew muttered, his sensitive cock still rock hard despite having just climaxed.  
“Keep moaning, monkey…” The second Ross snarled before slapping Drew’s round ass. It felt so strange yet so euphoric to the thieves. Like a couple of tentacles swirling and twirling around inside them, hitting multiple sensitive spots at once.  
“Oh fuck… Mmmm fuck, Ross, you're a-amazing…” Aladdin whimpered. The second Genie was spanking Drew’s ass every now and then as he was devouring his insides with his bouquet of tongues.   
“Oh fuck yeah! This is wild!” Drew grunted. Then, the Genies decided to do something different. Their tongues returned back to their single form - but he made it grow bigger and thicker.   
“What the fuck?” Aladdin gasped as he felt the tongue stretch him out - like it was a cock.   
“Oh my God… What is even happening back there?” Drew hissed, feeling the giant tongue begin to fuck him. Both of the boys were moaning loudly as they felt the totally unique feeling of a thick tube of tongue hit their prostate again and again.   
“That’s it, take it boys!” Ross said behind Aladdin. They weren't sure how Ross was able to speak whilst having a giant tongue deep in their ass - but assumed it was part of his Genie charm.   
“O-Oh my God! Oh my God, fuck me!” Aladdin begged, desperately.  
“Yeah, you want the real thing, master?” Ross asked.   
“Oh fuck yeah! I need it now!” Aladdin pleaded.

And so, the two Rosses pulled their tongues out from the asses - reverting their tongues to normal. The original Genie soon placed his blue cock between Aladdin’s ass cheeks, against the pink awaiting hole.   
“Oh wait, lemme just…” Ross said before soon creating a layer of lube around his shaft out of this air. Then slowly, the Genie began pushing his hips slowly, gradually inserting himself into the tight hole. “Oh yeaaaah, master, you're hole’s amazing.” Ross purred.   
“Mmm fuck… you’re big…” Aladdin hissed, feeling his hole be filled more and more. Meanwhile, Drew and his version of Ross were just watching in awe.   
“You want it bigger?” Ross smirked. Aladdin gasped out when he felt the cock inside him grow in thickness - stretching him out even more.   
“Oh my God - that’s plenty!” Aladdin said, worried he wouldn't be able to take any more.  
“You got it, master.” Ross whispered, going balls deep. “C’mere.” He said, wrapping his blue arm around Aladdin’s chest before pulling him back - making him lean back against the Genie.  
“Now it’s my turn.” The second Genie said before crawling over in front of Aladdin. He bent over and spread his blue globes of meat, inviting the Diamond in the Rough to his hole. “Don’t hold back… Just put it in me!” Genie #2 said, giving his ass a wiggle. With the original Ross still balls deep, Aladdin began pushing his own cock into the tight hole.  
“Wow… So tight…” Aladdin muttered.  
“Mmmm, baby, that’s it…” Genie #2 groaned before pushing his ass back, forcing the rest of the inches into him.  
“Oh fuck!” Aladdin gasped out.   
“This is the hottest and weirdest threesome I’ve ever witnessed…” Drew half laughed, watching his best friend being sandwiched between the two identical, blue skinned Genies.  
“You like that, master?” Genie #1 whispered into Aladdin's ear, as he began thrusting back and forth.  
“Yeah… Mmm, yeah, I do…” Aladdin nodded, also beginning to move his hips back and forth. He could feel Ross’ meat sliding in and out of his ass, sending rushes of pleasure through his body - all the while he could feel Ross’ tight, tunnel squeezing his own cock.   
“Hey, monkey. Don’t feel left out. Get over here…” Genie #2 said, leaning back into Aladdin and gesturing for Drew to get in front of him. Without hesitation, Drew crawled in front of his Genie. “That’s right, I’m gonna fuck that bubble butt.” The second Ross smirked, watching Drew get on all fours in front of him.   
“Give it to me…” Drew said, eagerly. So, for a moment, Genie #1 and Aladdin paused, to give the second Ross a chance to push his blue rod into Drew’s ass.  
“Ohh yeah, Drew… You love it, dontcha?” Genie #2 groaned, going deeper and deeper. Drew’s fingers gripped the bedsheets as he hissed from the pain and pleasure of the intrusion.  
“Mmmm yeah… Shit… Shit, fill me up…” Drew breathed. It wasn’t long before the train of bodies began thrusting back and forth, every single one of them moaning. Ross was fucking Aladdin, who was fucking a second Ross, who was fucking Drew.  
“Fuck, that feels so good…” Aladdin whimpered, feeling the overwhelming pleasure.   
“Yeah? Want me to make it feel even better?” The Ross behind him asked, as his hands ran all over Aladdin's abs.  
“H-How?” Aladdin asked, both scared and excited.  
“Like this…” Ross smirked before suddenly, Aladdin felt a second cock at his entrance.   
“Oh my Go-AAARD!” Aladdin blurted out as his hole was stretched out even more, accompanying the second dick in his hole.  
“Holy shit! How are you doing that?!” Drew cried out, feeling the exact same thing. Both of the Rosses were now independently double penetrating the thieves.  
“You like that, master?” The first Ross grunted as the two cocks began thrusting back and forth into Aladdin.  
“Argh… Fuck… Y-Yeah.. Yeah, I love it… It feels so much better than anything I’ve ever felt before…!” Aladdin moaned out, rolling his head back into Ross’ blue shoulder.  
“How about you, Drew? Enjoying yourself?” The second Ross asked, giving Drew’s ass a spank as he was bent over with his face buried in the bedsheets.  
“Yeah… It feels so fucking good, baby!” Drew muttered, feeling the two cocks sliding in and out of him. Aladdin’s hips had gotten sloppy with their rhythm from the overwhelming sensations, but thankfully the second Ross was easily able to slide his own ass down his cock as well.   
“K-Kiss me…” Aladdin pleaded, dripping in sweat.   
“As you command, master.” The Genie behind him said before leaning into Aladdin for a kiss over his shoulder. Whilst Ross’ lips were expertly dancing, Aladdin was sloppily trying to kiss back, desperately trying to focus on what his tongue was doing whilst he felt the intense pleasure on both ends.   
“Oh my God… Could this get any hotter?” Drew groaned, looking over his shoulder and seeing the insanely homoerotic sight behind him.  
“I think I can think of something…” The second Genie smirked. The two cocks inside Drew suddenly began vibrating.   
“Oh no way!” Drew moaned, loudly, burying his face back into the bedsheets.  
“Woah!” Aladdin gasped, breaking off of Ross as he, too, felt the two blue cocks vibrating inside him. “Oh my God…”  
“I’m gonna fucking cum… I-I don’t stand a chance…” Drew moaned, his voice cracking.  
“Me too… I’m so close…” Aladdin whimpered, feeling the hot vibration of the two cocks deep inside him.   
“Do it, master… Cum inside me.” The second Ross begged, thrusting his own tight ass back down the poor boy’s shaft. After a few more thrusts, Aladdin was the first to crack.  
“Argh fuck! Mmmmmmm holy shit! Shit, shit, shit!” He moaned out, his enter body shaking and shuddering as his cock erupted inside of the second Genie. And then, it was Drew’s turn.  
“Fuck! Mmmmm fucking hell! Fu-Fuck!” He cried out into the bed, his voice slightly muffled as he began shooting load after load into the mattress, his whole body spasming. When the boys’ came down from their high, the two Rosses pulled out and let the two thieves collapse onto the bed. They laid there panting heavily and drenched in sweat.   
“Mind if we cum on you?” One of the Genies asked.  
“Go for it.” Drew chuckled.  
“Master?”   
“Yeah… Yeah, I wanna know what Genie cum tastes like.” Aladdin half laughed. So, the two Genies began jerking off, hard and fast, fapping away as they looked down upon their human lovers. Soon and in sync, the two Genies moaned out.  
“Oh yeah! Arrgghhh yeah, that’s hot! Mmmm, baby, yeah!” They both grunted as load after load of cum shot from their cocks… Except each load was a different colour. First it was green, then yellow, then red, then blue, then pink. Not only that, but it was glowing as well.  
“Holy crap!” Aladdin said as he and Drew were painted in rainbow jizz.   
“And I thought he was out of surprises…” Drew scoffed, looking down at the multicoloured puddle on his stomach.   
“I’ll make sure that day never happens.” One of the Genies said before disappearing in a cloud of blue smoke, leaving them with just the single Ross, who soon flopped onto the bed beside them. Aladdin reached down and scooped up some of the rainbow cum, that was practically sparkling. He licked it off his fingers and it tasted incredible - like candy from the richest of kingdoms.   
“Delicious.” Aladdin beamed, licking up some more.  
“Woww....” Drew gasped, also having a taste.  
“You like it? If you want I can change the flavour.” Ross offered, leaning on one arm looking as though he had already recovered.  
“No, no, it’s perfect.” Aladdin grinned. 

When Aladdin and Drew had eaten most of the remaining cum, Ross waved a hand over them, cleaning them off from any traces of jizz. All three laid there for a moment, with Aladdin and Drew still trying to recover from the most intense sex they had ever experienced. Aladdin couldn't believe his luck! He had his very own Genie! He didn’t even know such a thing really existed and had only heard stories and rumours of such a thing. However, as he laid there with his arms behind his head, he looked up to the cave’s ceiling remembering one important detail… They were still trapped.   
“So… Onto business… What'll it be, master?” The Genie asked, rolling onto his side and running a finger up and down Aladdin's chest.   
“So you'll grant me any three wishes I want, right?” Aladdin asked, looking into the Genie’s brown eyes.   
“Almost. There are a few provisos, a couple of quid pro quo's…” Genie began.  
“Like?” Drew asked.   
“Rule number one, I can't kill anybody. So don't ask.” Ross said. “Rule number two, I can't make anybody fall in love with anybody else.” He said before casually kissing Aladdin's shoulder. “Rule number three, I can't bring people back from the dead, this ain't no necrophilia smut.” Ross added. “Other than that, I think you got it.”   
“Provisos? You mean limitations on wishes?” Aladdin asked, sitting up and exchanging a sly smirk with the street monkey.   
“Doesn't sound like an all-powerful Genie, to me.” Drew scoffed. “Can't even bring people back from the dead, pfffft.”  
“Yeah, I don't know, Drew. He probably can't even get us out of this cave.” Aladdin tutted. “I guess we’ll have to find a way out, ourselves.” He said as they got out of bed.  
“Excuuuuuse me?” Ross said, suddenly pinning Aladdin down onto the bed and looking down at him. “Are you not seeing me?” Ross asked, leaning back and flexing every muscle he had. “Did I not just give you the best sex ever? And now you're walking out on me? I don't think so, not now, bitch! You're getting your fucking wishes so sit down!” Ross insisted. He snapped his fingers and suddenly, the Genie, Aladdin and Drew were sitting on the carpet, back in their original clothes. “In case of emergency, the exits are up my ass. Keep your hands and arms on each other at all times and off we gooooo!!!” Ross instructed, revving the carpet. In seconds, the rug bolted, flying upwards. Using his magic, the Genie made them phase through the rocky ground above and they zoomed across the night sky - leaving a trail of blue sparks.


End file.
